Vampire Hybrid
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Bella has never been normal. From the day she was born the fates had plans for Isabella Marie Swan but she was never knew what was planned. It all started when Bella was left in the woods by Edward. How does Bella deal with her changes? What is she? Jasper/Bella
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of twilight. I hope you enjoy my new story Vampire Hybrid. It will be an interesting story I believe. So onwards...**

**Note – There are something in here that may be upsetting to some but I would just like to say that nothing in this story is true or to be taking literally. **

**Review:**

_**Bella has never been normal. From the day she was born the fates had plans for Isabella Marie Swan but she was never knew what was planned. It all started when Bella was left in the woods by Edward. How does Bella deal with her changes? What is she?**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I still felt the hole in my chest I was I tried to follow Edward. I could still hear those words echoing in my ears.

_I don't want you _

_Your nothing but a distraction_

Oh and the one that really the final nail in my coffin.

_Your human your mind is like a sieve. You'll forget over time._

Then just that like he was gone. I, of course, am trying to go after him but I am in no way going to catch up to him. With me being human and him being a vampire. I tripped and fell over a fallen log and just curled up into myself hoping and praying that death would take me. Why would I want to live when my love, my life decided that he would be better off without me. I was so caught up in my pain that I had no idea that I was being picked up and carried away from the only life I had known. I could only pray that who ever it was would kill me quickly. I didn't want to deal with this pain any longer.

-o0**Three and a half Days Later: Bella's Pov**0o-

There was a burning in my veins that suddenly cooled. I wondered what could have happened however the coolness that was given me was a relief from the burning. I had no idea why I was burning like a vampire would then suddenly feel as though I was dropped in the arctic ocean. There were voices that were telling me that if I wished to remember my life before all the craziness before forks then that was fine however they would teach me what I would needed to know from the time I arrived at Forks to the time where Edward left me in the woods.

My heart constricted with pain at that name. I tried to push the memories back but they flooded my mind. I didn't want to remember however there was one person that stood out above the others. Jasper. Why would the wall flower of vampires be the one that I could remember the most? I could still see his face when he found me in the hotel room feeling guilty for them getting involved when I believed that they were in trouble because of me. He was the only one who ever told me to my face that I was worth it.

_You are worth it..._

It kept repeating in my brain as I kept going from burning up to freezing. I wondered what was happening yet I knew that what ever it was I would only get my answers when I woke, if I woke.

-o0**A week Later: Bella's Pov**0o-

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I knew that it was almost time for me to waken into a new world. I knew that I was a vampire but there was something else in my mind with me. I don't understand it but the voice who has been with me through the whole process is still soothing me. I could feel a rag being used to clean my legs. I wondered what I would look like. I had no idea what was happening but I knew that my burning was not like what Carlisle had told me. His name brought another sharp pain to my chest.

I could remember everything. From the first moment that I spotted Edward walking into the cafeteria in Forks High to when I told him what he was. I even remembered the blasted birthday party that I really didn't want. I could still see Jasper's golden eyes as he lunged not for me but for Edward. I knew that since I was Edward's singer that I would be in the most danger from him. But when he pushed me into the glass table I knew that I was about to die. The only eyes in the room that wasn't black was Carlisle's.

When my heart started to sound like helicopter blades and the burning got worse I could hear myself scream as my back arched of the bed I was lying in. I had no idea where I was but I knew by the smells that something was not quite right. Suddenly there wasn't any noise in the room I was in. No breathing, No heart beat. I could hear someone shuffle in the corner of the room but I knew they didn't mean any threat. I didn't know how I knew but I did.

"Open your eyes sweet Belle." Came a tender sounding voice. It was deep but soft.

Even though I didn't want to open my eyes I did so anyway. As soon as they were open I gasped at the colors before me. Dust motes were swirling around in the air like little planets. The air itself tasted different because I could taste everything that was in the room with me. The two scents that were completely different were the ones I concentrated on. I closed my eyes and tried to picture where I had smelled them. The first was some kind of perfume yet it had the smell of freesias. I smiled. It was my favorite flower. The second was a musky scent but there was an underlying smell of _dog ?_ That one I didn't understand.

"Will you turn to us that way we can see your beautiful eyes?" The girl asked me.

I turned and was taken back by what I was looking at. They both looked like vampires but there was something different. I narrowed my eyes and finally noticed that their eyes were not red or topaz. I shuttered and fell to the ground as memories were flashing through my mind. In an instant I was in a warm embrace that picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"Don't worry sweet heart." The man said to me. "We are here to help you through this. I promise." He kissed me on the head.

"Father, should I go fetch her some clothes?" the girl asked the man in front of me. He nodded as she disappeared from in front of me. It was much faster than a vampire.

His eyes then turned to me. They were a vibrant green. Almost like fresh cut grass. He smiled at me. "I see that you have noticed my eyes." He stood and went across the room. "If mine are beautiful then yours is magnificent." He returned with a mirror.

As soon as he put the mirror where I could see myself I was in awe. My eyes went from brown to a royal blue with golden flecks. I was completely shocked. "What am I?" I whispered to myself. I could feel the burning flare in my throat but I didn't understand why I had blue eyes when I was a vampire.

"You are a vampire hybrid." He told me taking the mirror away and handing me a cup. The scent was delicious and I tipped it up and drain the contents. I could tell that it was blood but whether is was human or animal I didn't care.

"Thank you." I told him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kyle and my daughter that is on her way back is Stella." He helped me up. "I will leave you while you get dressed. Then we will speak to you about how you are a vampire hybrid."

I nodded watching him go and Stella coming in with clothes in her hands. She smiled and skipped over to me. "I didn't know your size but I guessed because you look like Allie's size." She handed me the clothes. "Do you need help?"

"If you don't mind." I could feel the blush rising in my face. She just grinned wider as she helped me dressed. I was grateful to them however I wanted to know what a Vampire Hybrid was. Because as of now I am a Vampire Hybrid.

I could only pray that I would never see the Cullens again because if I did I would make Edward pay for taking my heart and stomping on it.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Yes I know that this is a short chapter but it is the prologue and they are always smaller than the others. I do promise that chapter one will be longer and also I would like to tell you that Chapter 1 will be two years after this chapter because it takes time for her to build up her powers. Yes I said powers. Although I am not saying what they are at this time I will let you know that she will be a fit for the Major. XD!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own twilight. I hope that every is having a great holiday. Of course if something happens on the 21 then we wont make it to Christmas. Of course I don't think the world will end but it might change. I'm not saying that it will but it might. Of course there are some crazy people out there that swear the world is going to end however they forget one thing that was in the bible. No males will be born at the end of the world. Cant remember the scripture but its there. Now enough of the end of the world and onto the story...**

**Note - **

_Bella's thoughts_

_**Iza's thoughts**_

**Review:**

_**I nodded watching him go and Stella coming in with clothes in her hands. She smiled and skipped over to me. "I didn't know your size but I guessed because you look like Allie's size." She handed me the clothes. "Do you need help?"**_

"_**If you don't mind." I could feel the blush rising in my face. She just grinned wider as she helped me dressed. I was grateful to them however I wanted to know what a Vampire Hybrid was. Because as of now I am a Vampire Hybrid.**_

_**I could only pray that I would never see the Cullens again because if I did I would make Edward pay for taking my heart and stomping on it.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov: Two Years Later**0o-

I was running with Eric when he stopped and turned to me. We were suppose to be on a hunting trip. Yet the look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. Something was going on and I would no doubt not like it. I stood there with my arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked sternly. "Mother and Father decide to let you play messenger boy this time?" I tilted my head to the right. "My own 'twin' brother?"

Eric held up his hands. "Sorry sista'." He gave me his 'famous' smile. "Mom and Pops know your temper." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" I raised a brow. "Why then have you brought me here brother? My patience is wearing thin." I growled trying to hold down my anger.

He then said the one thing that triggered a memory. "We're going back to Forks." He started to back way.

_**-o0Flash Back0o-**_

_I was standing in the woods just outside of my house when I caught the sound of something big running towards me. I jumped into the closest tree and spotted a giant wolf. It had been about 9 mths since I was bitten by Kyle and turned. The wolf shifted back to human and what I saw shocked me the most. Jacob, my best friend was a wolf. I didn't stop to think as I jumped down and landed in front of him. _

_His eyes widen then narrowed as he backed away. I could tell that he was close to phasing, again. "Who are you?" He snapped._

"_Jake is me, Bella." I told him taking a step forward but stopped when he growled._

"_Bella died." He stated heartlessly, his eyes cold. "You may look like her but you are not her now get out of here or I will kill you. Don't **ever** come back." With that he turned and ran away._

_**-o0End FlashBack0o-**_

I snapped out of it and looked at Eric. "Why should I?" I turned my back on my twin. "They didn't want me before what makes you think that they will have me back now? You saw what _HE_ did." I cut my eyes.

Eric could pull any memories from a person even me. Lucia's power doesn't work on me but then again Edward's didn't either. Lucia can read people's minds except for mine then Allie could see things in a person's past as well as project any power onto someone else. They could both control their power unlike my mental shield. I can expand it but I can't remove it from my own mind. Kyle and Stella didn't have a gift. Stella wouldn't show her gift until she matured. She would mature until she was 18.

If bitten by a werewolf that was injected with venom of a vampire, then you become a hybrid. There are very few vampire/werewolf hybrids because most werewolves die from being injected with venom of a vampire. It is poison to them. However they are always put down because they are rapid. Thus the reason there are so few werewolves/vampires hybrids. I was bitten by a vampire which was an indicator that I would be a perfect candidate for Kyle to bite. I was involved in the supernatural world also I was saved by him.

When Kyle found me I was in shock from the rain and nothing the humans could do would bring me back. Kyle did the only thing he could and that was to bite me. Unlike vampires or werewolves, we have fangs only on the top. Our canines grow about 2 inches. Our eyes are completely different when we are hungry or anger or horny. Our natural eye color is the determined factor of what our eyes are like. My eyes are royal blue but when I am hungry they are red, pissed is black, and horny my eyes darken to dark royal blue. I turned my black eyes to my brother.

"Well?" I hissed at him. I had the worse temper out of my family of 6.

"Your mate is back there." He told me bluntly. "That is why Mom and Pop wanna go back." He kicked the dirt at his feet with the toe of his steel toe boot.

I snorted as I stared at him. I could feel the pull in my chest getting worse by the day but I refused to go back and find out who I was mated to. I shivered thinking that I was really mated to Edward would really be a pain in the ass. I looked away from Eric as I looked around us trying to decide. I knew that no matter what I would more than likely head to Forks. Sighing I knew what I needed to do but what I needed and wanted were two different things. If the Cullens were back there was only three that I would like to speak to. Rosalie, Jasper and my big bear of a brother Emmett.

"Fine." I turned and headed back to the house. If I was going I needed to pack. I knew that if I didn't Stella would make me go shopping with her again. I still hate shopping. I could hear my brother running behind me trying to keep up. I smirked running faster. I was the fastest and strongest, well until Stella hit maturity.

It was rather shocking. If you are bitten by a 'werepire' we like to call it, before you hit puberty then you would grow until 3 years after you are bitten. However if you are bitten after puberty you stay the age you are when you are bitten. I will forever stay the age of 18. Stella however will mature in exactly in one week. I smirked as I arrived back at the house. Mother and Father were standing there waiting for Eric and I. I stopped and narrowed my eyes.

"You could have told me yourselves, ya know." I scolded them. They both chuckled and came to me wrapping their arms around me.

"Sorry sweet heart but Stella knew that if Eric told you around us then all hell would have broke loose." Lucia told me kindly. I frowned.

"Stella knew?" I questioned.

Kyle nodded smiling. "She found her power. She has foresight." I knew what a Seer was, hell having Alice around was the pain in the ass. "But is more certain unlike the Seer of the Cullens. Where _she_ can not see the wolves Stella can." His grin grew.

I could only nod. Maybe she has seen my mate? I was about to rush to her room when I heard her voice.

"I wont tell you!" She sing-songed. I huffed and headed to my room to pack. I couldn't believe that she would be like Alice and not tell me who my mate was. I could hear her snort as she walked out of her room and entered mine. I knew that she was irritated.

"I am nothing like that little pixie." She hissed at me with gray eyes. Since her normal eye color was silver it turned a dark gray when she was pissed. White when hungry and horny well no one knew. Because she hide when it was her time of the month.

"Oh really?" I asked crossing my arms. She had her hands on her hips like I had seen Alice do so many times. Her eyes closed and I knew that she was getting another vision. Her eyes snapped open and smiled wide.

"Oh we will see your mate the first hour we are back in Forks but..." She bit her lip. "Family Meeting!" She yelled as she rushed downstairs. I growled as I followed my packing forgotten at the moment.

I rushed down behind her and found the others in the living room. Eric was sitting on the love seat so I parked myself beside him. Kyle and Lucia were sitting in their chairs while Allie was sitting on the couch. Stella skipped over and flopped down next to her. Kyle looked at Stella and smiled.

"What did you see?" He asked.

Stella bit her lip. "Well the first hour we are in Forks we will have some company." Her eyes shifted me to. "The wolf pack and the Cullens will be coming to find out why we came back. Bella's friend will get pissed and then all hell breaks loose." She looked back at Kyle and Lucia.

"Who starts it?" Lucia asked. "Why do they come to us?"

"The Cullens seer can not see us just like she can see the werewolves and they are worried because a couple of their family members are worried that we are a threat to the people of Forks." Stella told us.

I just snorted. "The only ones that are a threat to Forks is the Cullens and the Pack. They don't know anything about us and they are scared." I could feel my beast snarling. It wanted to rip Edward and Alice apart.

"Then we will be ready." Kyle stood. "Now why don't everyone else go finish packing. I would like to leave as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded as they took off to their rooms. I rushed up the stairs and started to pack. There were so many things that could go wrong but I knew that with my family I would never be alone again. With my family with me I could take on the world.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

Alice told us that we needed to head back to Forks because something happened. As soon as we arrived we were meet by the Pack. Carlisle spoke to them and found out that Bella Swan had been killed two years before. However I could feel their emotions and they were not telling us the whole truth. Alice's visions have not been helping because all she says is that her visions are coming up black. I wondered why she couldn't see anything.

Edward was against coming back to Forks so he took off by himself. Emmett was excited to come back but as soon as we found out that Bella had been killed his enthusiasm stopped and now he stays either in his room with Rosalie or hunts other than that we hardly see him. I could feel his guilt about leaving Bella but it was Esme and Carlisle that surprised me the most. Esme dry sobbed for about 4 days straight because she blamed herself for leaving her daughter. Carlisle felt the guilt because he could have stopped Edward for leaving Bella yet he went with his oldest 'sons' decision.

At this moment I was sitting in my study looking out the window. I wondered why I felt the pull in my chest. Alice and I had decided that it was to hard to play the happy couple when we no longer felt the love that we once shared. We got a divorce about a year ago but we still were friends. In fact it was a shock when Alice began to develop feelings for Edward. I received a phone call about a month back from Peter telling me that I would find my mate however since Alice and I were tied to each other neither of us knew if our mates were near because of a vampire is attached to someone else then we do not feel the pull to our true mates.

Since Alice and I were together before we even joined the Cullens she was unable to know that Edward was her mate. I was still shocked at the fact that Edward was still trying to keep away from Alice. I had no idea why but he refused to believe that he was Alice's mate while mine was still out there somewhere. At this time Alice is gone and is trying to find Edward. She left about three days after he did because she couldn't stand to be away from him. I smiled wondering if things were going to get any better.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I picked it up and flipped it open. Peter was the name on the caller id. The only reason that fucker called was to cause problems. I sighed as I hit the answer button and placed it to my ear.

"What do you want Fucker?" I asked leaning back in the chair that I was sitting in.

"Just callin to let ya know that my 'knower' is goin off and I believe that tomorrow you and the other Cullens will find what yer lookin for." He was always a cryptic bastard.

"And what's that?" I asked bored. I really didn't wish to fight with Peter today. The whole in my chest was worse than it had been before Alice and I divorced.

"I don't really know but I do know that somethin big is goin to happen and I also know that the pixie and mind raper isn't there for you to call upon." I could tell that he was smiling.

"Alright is there anythin' else?" I asked wondering if he was going to show up.

"Nope and nope." he told me. "I ain't comin unless you want me to and ya know that if ya ever need me or the misses all ya need to do is pick up that phone and call. Now I have ta go because Charlotte is on her way back and... well you get the point." With that he hung up on me.

I snorted as I jumped out of the chair and went down stairs. Carlisle and Esme were in the living room while Emmett and Rosalie were still in their room. As soon as I entered Carlisle yelled for Emmett and Rosalie to come down. As soon as they were seating I took a unneeded breath and started.

"I just received a phone call from Peter." I leaned back and crossed my arms. "He knew that Alice and Eddie were not here and he called to let me know that something is coming."

"Did he say what it was?" Esme asked frowning. Her emotions were sad, depressed and worried.

I shook my head. "He didn't say anything except that something big was going to happen." I shrugged. "Peter has always been a cryptic bastard."

Emmett smirked. "Maybe Bells isn't dead and is coming back?" He felt and sounded hopeful.

Carlisle smiled sadly. "You went to the grave Emmett." He said softly.

Emmett jumped up. "But Bells body wasn't there." He argued. "You all know and smelled that there was no body in that grave."

Rosalie stood up next to her mate. "Emmy I know you miss her but she is gone."

Emmett just shook his head. "I know what I feel and Bella is not dead."

He then took off out of the house with Rosalie hot on his trail. I felt bad for the fact that he missed Bella more than the rest of us. Carlisle went back through some old files and found that Emmett was a relative of Bella's. They moved to the west coast after Emmett was killed by the bear. When we found this out Emmett was spitting mad that Edward made us leave. Of course Edward told us that Bella wanted us to leave however when I came back we found out that Edward left Bella in the middle of the woods where she was killed.

Emmett wanted dismember Eddie as soon as we found out but Carlisle told him that we needed to stay put. None of us knew where Edward was and the only one who could find him was Alice and she took off trying just that. I sighed looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm going out to hunt." I told them as I took off. I needed to get away from all the emotions that were filling the house. With Esme's guilt and Carlisle's my own guilt from Bella's birthday party increased. If I had been able to handle the blood lust then we wouldn't have left and Bella wouldn't be dead.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am glad that you all like the beginning of this story so here is chapter 1. I hope that this meets everyone's standards but if not I cant make everyone happy. I have spell checked it and I have found no mistakes in spelling so if you do then let me know. Keep reading and reviewing... Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight. So chapter one has been posted and now its onto chapter two. I believe that you guys will love this chapter because well... I'm not saying yet... You will just have to read to find out...**

**Note:**

…_...Mental thinking between pack members..._

…_**..mental thinking between mates...**_

**Review:**

_-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-_

_**Emmett wanted dismember Eddie as soon as we found out but Carlisle told him that we needed to stay put. None of us knew where Edward was and the only one who could find him was Alice and she took off trying just that. I sighed looking at Carlisle and Esme.**_

"_**I'm going out to hunt." I told them as I took off. I needed to get away from all the emotions that were filling the house. With Esme's guilt and Carlisle's my own guilt from Bella's birthday party increased. If I had been able to handle the blood lust then we wouldn't have left and Bella wouldn't be dead.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

Eric, Allie, Stella and I were running back to forks while Kyle and Lucia drove back. We had been taking our time because Eric knew that I had no real need to go back. The only thing that I left here was pain, hate, guilt, loathing and anger. Other than that I didn't think we needed to head back but Stella said that my mate was in Forks and we needed to come back. Lucky for me I didn't have to face my past alone. When we came across a terrible scent we both stopped. I then noticed where we were. I narrowed my eyes and sniffed the air.

"We have company." I told them.

Everyone stiffened as their eyes scanned the area. "Who is it?" Allie whispered.

I could tell that neither of them knew except Stella and Eric. "Its the werewolf shifters that live on the reservation." Stella told us her eyes meeting mine.

"Please tell me that none of the pups are my mate!" I cried. "If its Jake I'll kill him myself." I couldn't think about him at the moment. I could only hope that Jake wasn't one of the pack members that show up.

I turned my eyes to Stella. "Please tell me that its not him." I begged her. She just shook her head and pointed towards the woods behind me.

I stiffened and whirled around to meet 5 large wolves. There were two that were walking ahead of the others and I instantly knew who they were. I smirked as I walked up beside Allie. We were the two oldest as of now. I elbowed her in the rips and smirked. She knew that I was up to something. She just rolled her eyes as she turned them back at the 'threats' in front of us.

"Well lookie who it is!" I sounded excited. "Its the wolf pack that turned their backs on me." I hissed as I felt the beast stir with in me.

The two front wolves went into the woods then came back in human form. I knew that the two wolves were Sam and Jacob. I smirked as I stood there in front of the others. My feet shoulder length apart with my arms folded over my chest. My brother and sisters said it was my 'don't fuck with me' pose. I knew that Sam had no clue what to make of me just like Jacob. They stopped about a foot from us and two wolves came up closer. I looked at both of the wolves and noticed that it was Harry's kids, Seth and Leah Clearwater. I just shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked coldly, as if he never knew me.

I looked at him then at Jake. "Well I can see what kind of home coming I get when I come home." I snorted. The lighter of the two wolves growled at me. I looked at her right in the eyes and flashed mine. "Do not _fuck_ with me Leah." I ordered. I could see her cringe back for a split second.

"I'll ask you one more time _leech_, what are you doing here?" Jake growled shaking. My eyes snapped to his and narrowed.

"What did you call me?" I whispered softly. My beast was telling me that we could make them all pay. To make them bow to us.

"Oh shit." I heard Eric say behind me. "We better back up I think sis is going to wolf out."

"Wolf out?" was the last thing I heard til the whole world turned dark.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

It had been about 4 hours before I went back to the house. As soon as I entered Carlisle came down stairs with a worried look on his face. I could feel the worry, confusion, hope, anger, and more worry. I frowned as I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie. They just shook their heads meaning they didn't know either. I could hear Esme crying up in her room. Carlisle made a motion for me to sit down. I walked over to a couch and took one spot at the end.

"What's going on?" Rosalie broke the silence.

Carlisle looked at all of us. "We have some unknown visitors that are at the border between our territory and the wolves." He looked at us all in the eye for a split second. "Billy Black called me and told me that he wished for us to go and keep and eye on the pack because their scent is nothing that they have smelled before."

Emmett was the first to jump. Literally. He jumped up with a grin on his face. "I say lets go. I need to break something." His eyes were gleaming.

Rose just shook her head. "You always want to break something." She whispered rolling her eyes. "I say go to find out who they are." She sounded uninterested however her emotions were saying different.

"I agree." I could feel the pull in my chest lighten a little bit. Carlisle frowned as he looked at me.

"Is something wrong Jasper?" He asked sounded concern.

I shook my head. "I can feel a pull in my chest but its lessen." I told him which told Emmett, Rosalie and Esme.

"Do you think that your mate is one of them?" Esme said suddenly by Carlisle. I nodded.

I was about to say something when the pull in my chest made me double over. "We need to go now." I told them as I ran out the house. I knew that something was wrong.

It didn't take me long before I entered onto a fight. I could see that one of the wolves, Jacob Black I think, was being circled by a woman with teeth like a wolf, her nails were elongated and her eyes were black as night. Every time he would go to snap her she would flick her wrist and a new scratch would appear. She was moving so fast that I was having trouble keeping up with her. Her scent was nothing like I ever smelled before. It was a mixture of flowers, that part was familiar, yet the sweet scent along with a faint scent of dirt and grass was something I have never scented before.

In a split second the others that were watching the fight came into my peripheral vision. I stiffened because I could tell that they were with whoever was out there. There was a teenager that was skipping over to me with a wide grin. As if she knew something like I didn't. Was she like Alice? As soon as that thought went through my head she was in my face in an instant. I had to take a step back because it shocked me.

"I am nothing like that pixie bitch." The girl in front of me hissed her eyes turning a dark gray then they turned back to a silver color. "My name is Stella and my sister is your mate." She said all of a sudden, turning back to the fight.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme then came through the woods at that time with shocked feelings all but Emmett. He had a huge grin on his face and his emotions were changing so fast that I couldn't keep up. I looked back at the two that were fighting only to be shock myself. There standing in front of us was a changed Bella. I knew that her scent was familiar but I had not been around it in a while and I was always kept from her that I never could get her full scent. Just what lingered on Alice or the others.

"Enough, Jacob!" Sam yelled at them. The wolf snarled and went to lunge but he was knocked back by Bella backhanding him. I felt the pride of everyone there but mostly from Stella and the other two that were standing to the side.

"Did you not hear your alpha?" Bella snarled but her voice was gruff. "I would back off if I was you_ Jakie_." She sneered his name.

The wolf looked back at Sam then glared at Bella but took off into the woods. Bella straightened and turned towards Sam. "What do you want?" Her voice was cold but still gruff.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked. Bella snorted.

"None of your concern." She turned and started to walk back to the other two. She gradually transformed back to the girl we knew yet she was no longer a girl.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I could tell that some of the Cullens were there but not the ones I expected. However I kept my attention on the wolf pack.

"If you are here in Forks then it is our concern." Sam argued. I was tired of them always telling me what to do. I snarled as I rushed forward and slammed Sam into the nearest tree.

"I don't have to tell you anything if I don't wish." I spat in his face. "I came back to see not only my father and my best friend but the others that I was close to and what did _he_ tell me. TO LEAVE! NEVER TO RETURN! So No I don't have to tell you anything as long as I don't hurt anyone in Forks."

"Let him go." A female hissed behind me. I smirked as I turned to see that it was none other than Leah Clearwater.

"Why should I?" I asked sweetly as I tilted my head to the right. "What are you going to do _pup _?"

She snarled and lunged only to get slammed into the side by none other than Eric. I smirked as I watched them tussle. I knew that my brother hated when people went to hurt me thus he jumped in. I just shook my head and looked over at Jacob who decided to come out into the clearing. I dropped Sam and moved over in front of him. My hands on my hips and I knew that my eyes were black.

"What do you have to say for yourself? My so called best friend." I snarled. I could feel the beast under the surface. I was shocked that I blacked out when I turned. I had never blacked out like that before. "You were my _only_ friend but then, when I came back changed, turned your back on me when I only wish see my father. Then when I see that my best friend is a werewolf and instead of saying hi or good to see you or even an explanation, I get a fuck you and get out. Well guess what Mr. Black I am now your superior, **YOUR** **ALPHA!**" I snarled the last.

"Never." He growled as he started to shake, getting ready to phase.

I just shook my head. "So be it." I said looking into his eyes.

I let my wolf from take over. We had two: the humanoid form, which was good for fighting with vampires, then we have a wolf form that was used for fighting with the werewolves. I felt my bones crack as the burning spread across my body. I could see that everyone moved back away from me except for one. I knew right away that it was Jasper because I could clearly see his scars. They were just like mine bit that I still carry from James. I will never forget that day. Then something shifted when I was fully in my wolf form. My whole world felt as though it was tied to him. I could hear my family in the back of my head telling me that I had found my mate.

Unlike other werewolves we could only communicate in our wolf forms. I slowly walked up to him and ignored everyone else at that moment. Since I was the only one in wolf form I could only hear them but they could not hear me. I layed down in front of him and whined. He reached out his hand and rubbed me on my snout. I closed my eyes and purred as his fingers ran through my fur. I could hear a giggle and knew immediately that it was Stella. I glanced over at her and growled then sat up. I was taller than Jasper even when standing on four legs but I towered over him sitting on my hind legs. I looked down at him and nuzzled him on the neck. I could hear him purring like I heard from Carlisle or Emmett when they were soothing either Esme or Rosalie.

"Bella?" His voice sounded like music. I nodded my big head and smiled, well at least tried to smile.

…_**.Yes Jasper its me...**_ I told him through our mental link. **_…...Only mates and pack mates of werepires had a link to each other... _**

His eyes grew wide. "Wh... How?" He shook his head. "What happened Bella? Why are you like this?" His eyes were searching mine. I looked at Eric, Allie and Stella. They all nodded.

…_**..Hold on...**_ I told him as I took off into the woods around us. Allie followed with some clothing that she had in her bag. We always kept a change of clothing with us at all times.

When I was done I came back out into the clearing and stopped in front of the Cullens, the ones I use to call family. "Lets head to the house where Mom and Dad are then we can talk." I looked at Sam ignoring Jacob all together. "If you wish to join then follow if not then beat it. There was only two reasons I came back and since I found the first the second I will deal with later."

With that my siblings and I took off towards our home. I knew that Kyle and Lucia would need to know about finding my mate and finding out that he was a vampire. I wondered if I could change him. I put in the back of my mind for later. I would need to ask Kyle he was a doctor like Carlisle however he was an expert about werepires. I could still hear Sam and the others growling as we ran towards home. Jasper however was right behind me and I could feel the curiosity that he was projecting. I looked back and took his hand.

"Don't worry, babe." I told him with a smirk. "All things will be revealed in due time." I also noticed that Rosalie was looking at me with a shocked look.

I wonder if the ice bitch really did have a heart after all even if it was dead.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ohhhhh! Now that Bella and Jasper have met what will happen? Where is Alice and Eddie? Also I know that I haven't described Bella's wolf form but that will be in the next chapter. The next chapter will start with Jasper's pov. I hope that you stay tuned. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer – Still don't own anything. Now I know that you all are on the edge of your seat because this is the chapter where the werepire, vampires and the wolf shifters all sit down and talk. Of course Alice and Eddie are not coming in just yet but just wait and see. I'm still trying to figure out if they are nice or evil. Til I do figure it out they will not be introduced. What do you guys think? Nice Alice and Eddie or Evil Alice and Eddie?**

**Review:**

_-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-_

_**With that my siblings and I took off towards our home. I knew that Kyle and Lucia would need to know about finding my mate and finding out that he was a vampire. I wondered if I could change him. I put in the back of my mind for later. I would need to ask Kyle he was a doctor like Carlisle however he was an expert about werepires. I could still hear Sam and the others growling as we ran towards home. Jasper however was right behind me and I could feel the curiosity that he was projecting. I looked back and took his hand.**_

"_**Don't worry, babe." I told him with a smirk. "All things will be revealed in due time." I also noticed that Rosalie was looking at me with a shocked look. **_

_**I wonder if the ice bitch really did have a heart after all even if it was dead.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

As we were running I could feel that everything was about to changed. I felt that Sam and Jacob along with one other was coming with Carlisle and Esme. He had stayed back to speak with Sam about this matter and find out what he knew if anything. I had also noticed when Bella grabbed my hand that her skin was a little bit warmer than mine but not a flame hot. I could also feel Rosalie's shock from the way Bella is acting. Of course we all thought that Bella had been killed the day that Edward left her thus the reason he left the family. Not long after he took off Alice went after him not telling anyone where she was going. Not long after I received divorce papers in the mail from her. At first I was crushed but then I put it all together. While I cared for Alice she was not my true mate.

"What ya thinkin' about?" Bella's eyes were lock on me.

"About what all has happened?" I told her. "There are many things that I need to apolo..." I was stopped when we entered a clearing with a giant brick house.

It was about three stories and it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. When there were four gasp behind me I knew that the others had arrived. The front door opened and a tall man with Blond hair with vibrant green eyes. The woman however looked small compared to him. Her dark hair was beautiful however it was her eyes that caught my attention. They were a violet color. Bella let go of my hand as she skipped with Eric beside her up to the couple that came out. They were talking in a hush tone where none of us could hear however I could tell that the other two that were standing my us could hear them just fine.

Bella came back over to us and stopped. "Mother and Father asked if you would like to go into the house." I knew that she was asking the wolves because their scent didn't bother us.

"As long as a window is left open." I glanced back and noticed that it was Paul that speaking. I rolled my eyes. I knew he had a temper worse then any of the others. I could feel his rage closer to the surface than the others.

The male smirked. "Of course." He looked at his mate. I could feel their connections. In fact they shared a bond like a family or venom related vampires.

"Sam, Paul, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Eric will go speak while the girls come with me." The woman at his side told us. He turned to leave and went into the house for something. I growled at her snatching Bella in my arms.

Rosalie smirked while Emmett tried to cover his laugh with a cough. Just then another woman came out. "Mother, B just found her mate do you really think that she will leave him or he will leave her?" She had her hands on her hips.

She shook her head. "You are right dear." She then turned to me. "Sorry its just that Bella is the youngest and we are protective of her." She smiled sweetly.

"Mother!" Bella exclaimed, loudly. "Don't tell them that. They don't need to know."

"Why?" She looked innocent but her feelings were anything but mischievous.

Bella growled then stalked into the house, throwing off waves of anger. Her mother was laughing at her as Bella slammed the front door. I chuckled until I heard a crash. Their mothers eyes grew wide in shock. Stella froze much like Alice, when she went into a vision, then gasped. The mother than ran into the house. I heard yelling so I took my cue from the kids, who were still out side, and stayed even though my mating instincts were killing me to go and protect my mate. Suddenly the door opened and the male came outside with a grin. He strolled down the stairs and made his way over to where we were standing.

"I'm sorry about that." he apologized. "Lucia and Bella are truly like mother and daughter." He chuckled and shook his head. "Why don't the men come with me while the females head inside. Jasper you are welcome either place." He told me before he took off into the woods.

I watched as Sam, Jacob, Eric and Emmett follow the male. I watched as Esme and Rosalie headed towards the house. I was left there with a decision to make. I looked at the forest but decided better of it and headed in the house where my mate was. I could feel my mating pull lessen as I neared the house. I wondered what happen to Bella to become like this. I thought she was beautiful as a human but this form suits her more.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I could feel that Jasper was trying to figure if he wanted to come in the house or follow the boys. He must have finally decided because not a few seconds later he came walking in the room. Rosalie smirked along with Esme. I just grinned as he stood at the door with his hands in his pockets. I stood and went over and grabbed his hand dragging him to the couch where I had been sitting. Allie was on one side with Stella in the center so I pushed Jasper down where I had been sitting and dropped down on his lap. I smirked over my shoulder at him as I curled up in his lap. Mom, Lucia, was smiling because this had been a long time coming.

"Why don't you ask what your thinking?" Lucia grinned as she looked at Rosalie and Esme.

"Fine," Rosalie smirked. "What are you, exactly?" Lucia, Allie, Stella and myself started to laugh.

"That is kinda had to describe." Lucia answered. "However the easiest answer to that is that we are hybrids. A vampire werewolf hybrid." She gestured to us. "Bella was found by Kyle, our alpha and my mate, in the woods going into shock and near death. If he hadn't found her then she would have died that night."

Esme turned to look at me with a frown. "Why were you in the woods, Bella?" She looked genuinely concerned.

I shrugged. "That is an easy question to answer." I took a needed breath. "I'll start from the time he dropped me off after my birthday party were Jay here decided that I would be a good snack." I smirked over at Jasper as I squeezed his leg. "Edward took me home however unlike the last times he didn't stay to tuck me in. He dropped me off and took off. The next couple of days I noticed that he had been pulling away from me. He didn't go to school on the third day and I knew that something was wrong." I had to stop for a moment.

I felt arms around my waist squeeze me. I smiled and closed my eyes. "I can still remember what he wanted when I arrived home and found him standing by my house. He asked me if I would like to go for a walk." I chuckled. "Like the good little girlfriend I followed him. He took me along way in the woods before he stopped. He never even turned to help me when I almost fell on my face. When he turned to look at me his eyes were pitch black." I shivered then felt a calming wave wash over me. I smiled, knowing that it was Jasper.

"Anyway, I asked him what he wanted to speak about that is when he started..."

_-o0**FlashBack**0o-_

"_We're leaving Bella." Edward told me in a static tone. There was no love or compassion in his eyes._

"_When you mean we..." I couldn't finish the sentence._

"_I mean my family and myself." His eyes never moving from mine. "Carlisle is already starting to be questioned because he is pushing 34 and still looks like he did when we first arrived two years ago."_

"_Then let me come with you." I told him trying to hold on to the hope I had._

_That's when Edward laughed. "I don't want you to come with me, Bella." He took a step closer. "Don't you see, you were nothing more than a distraction. I never loved you but used you to entertain the family and myself. I would have let Jasper take you out if I thought that it would have been easier but Alice said it would only cause more trouble." His eyes were dancing with an emotion that I never seen in his eyes before._

_Hunger. For my Blood._

"_No!" I yelled at him. "You love me, everyone knows and Jasper has felt it!" I couldn't believe he was doing this to me._

_He laughed again before he was in front of me with a sadistic grin on his face as he leaned down. I suddenly realized that I was backed against the tree. "I never loved you, your blood yes. You no." With that he was gone._

_-o0**End FlashBack**0o-_

When I looked up I noticed that Rosalie's eyes were black as well as Esme's. I glanced down at Jasper and noticed that his eyes were closed. He picked me up and sat me down as he rushed out the door. Not long after we head roaring and trees being up rooted. I knew that he would have that kind of reaction. I looked at Esme then to Rose.

"I tried to follow after him but I got lost and was unable to find my way back home. That is when I blacked out in the rain after I tripped over a log that had fallen." I kept my anger at bay because if I didn't anyone in the house would be a likely target.

"I'm so sorry dear." Esme dry sobbed. "He told us that you wanted us to go. That you didn't want to be endanger any more."

I had to laugh at that. Everyone around me just looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't blame you Esme." I told her calming down. "The only one I blame is Edward." I hissed. I could feel my anger rising.

Allie was in front of me in an instant with her hands on each side of my face. "Bells, you need to calm down." She tried to sooth me.

I closed my eyes but I could feel the rage building. Then a scent hit my nose that made my eyes snap open. Allie moved from in front of me and went to stand with Lucia in front of the others. I rushed outside to see the traitor himself coming up the road in a Volvo. The pull in my chest was painful so I knew that my mate wouldn't be able to get back here before I ripped the little bastard apart.

-o0**Eric's Pov**0o-

Father and the others were all running when we heard another set of foot falls coming fast. Father stopped and we waited til the empath showed. The coven leader was looking at me like I was crazy. I just raised my brow in question. He shook his head as he turned to speak to father. Everyone jumped when we heard a roar of anger. I had to hold back from chuckling. The other around Father and I were looking scared. I cleared my throat.

"Seems like sister told her story." I interrupted as I turned to Father. "Her mate is on his way."

The two vampires that were with us looked at me like I was stupid. I tilted my head to the side just as he came barreling through the tree line. The coven leader and Big Foot (Emmett) looked at me in shock. I just grinned knowing that we had superior senses. I could tell by the Empath's stature that he was not someone to be fucked with. In fact if you looked at his eyes you could tell that he was rather pissed off.

"Are you alright, Jasper?" The leader of the coven started to walk up to him but he growled. The coven leader stopped. Father moved forward and the Empath didn't growl.

"Is there something wrong?" Father asked coolly as he stood straight in front of the Empath. The big guy along with the leader was completely still. I knew that they were afraid of him. Even us werepires have heard about the God of War. The most feared vampire in the supernatural world.

"There is." His southern accent was more pronounced than it first was. "It seems that Eddie boy lied to the family about young Isabella wishing for us to leave. I want to know what she was like when you found her." His eyes went to the coven leader and Big Foot. They both growled, finally breaking out of their trance.

"Soaked to the bone with rain that started falling not long after the mind reader left her. She took off after him but tripped. When I found her she was close to death and in shock." Father told him. "I need to change Bella because if I didn't she would have been dead that night."

The Empath started to walk towards Father however he didn't get a foot from him when his head snapped to the side and he roared as he took off back to the house. I sniffed the air and smelled a scent that I never wanted to smell again. I growled as I looked at Father.

"We need to get back." I told Father. "Sister is in trouble and _he_ is here." I cut my eyes to him then took off.

The other two vampire followed without saying a word. I could feel my sisters emotions because we had a different kind of bond than the others. Father said that we were family while we were human however neither of us had found out anything. As I ran I could hear snarling and growling which could only mean that my sister had changed forms. I prayed that she didn't kill the mind reader. I knew that she wished it but she did not need to become a killer.

When I had first pulled some of her memories she was shocked to say the least. As she looked back over her memories she fainted because she finally realized that Edward and Alice were mates. No one understood why this happened but Stella had seen why they had done this. From what my sister found out it wasn't until after the dreaded baseball game that the Cullen's seer was able to figure out that Bella was the Major's while she was Edwards. I believe that the seer was trying to do the right thing as I pulled Bella's 18th birthday back into the forefront of her mind.

What no one noticed was that Alice had a small sad smile on her face as she looked between the Major and Bella. I could only hope that the mind reader found out and did the only thing he could do to let my sister move on with her life however what he told her was unforgivable thus the reason we needed to stop her before she did something she regretted later.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you to read. I am waiting for chapter 10 from Xo BellaItalia oX. As soon as I get it it shall be up and posted. I love that all my readers are happy with my stories. I have another thought for a story but I don't know if it has been done as of yet? Once I find out if it has then I will get to writing. Til then keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight. I hope that you all have enjoyed and I do know that some of my readers love this story because they have reviewed. I am glad that you all like it. Now onto the next chapter that everyone is waiting for...**

**Review:**

_-o0__**Eric's Pov**__0o-_

_**I believe that the seer was trying to do the right thing as I pulled Bella's 18th birthday back into the forefront of her mind.**_

_**What no one noticed was that Alice had a small sad smile on her face as she looked between the Major and Bella. I could only hope that the mind reader found out and did the only thing he could do to let my sister move on with her life however what he told her was unforgivable thus the reason we needed to stop her before she did something she regretted later.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I knew that I changed but this time I did not black out. I could feel the power in me as I felt my bones strengthen as well as my power building. I could also tell that Alice was with the betrayer because I could smell her scent of new clothes. What a fitting scent for her. The Volvo stopped about 5 feet from where I was standing in front of the yard. I could tell that the wolves were behind me and the rest of my family but the boys and my mate was just a little bit further away.

Alice had the nerve to jump out of the car and run up to me. Before she even had a chance to get 2 feet from me my barrier went out and went Alice flying through the air. I snarled as my eyes grew darker. I knew that my anger was getting worse and that no one could stop it. Thoughts were getting hard to think and I knew what was coming. I pushed my demon back telling it that I would only let it out when it was time. It did as it was told but it was getting harder to control.

"What was that for?" Alice snapped as she stopped out of my swinging range. "I am happy to see you." She pouted as if I would be glad to see her. I snarled as my eyes went to Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled my voice was rougher than I originally had. "Did you come back to say your sorry?!" I yelled. "Because the way you Fucking left me said other wise. You better be glad that Father was there or I would be dead!" I snarled moving forward. I could taste their fear in the air. I smirked reeling in it.

"Language, Love." Edward scolded coming towards me. However he was stopped in his tracks and was unable to move any more. I smirked because I had placed him inside a barrier that he would not be able to get out unless I let him out.

"I am **NOT** you love!" I snapped at him. He flinched and I chuckled. "What's the matter, Eddie? Don't you realize that you made me who I am today?" I tilted my head to the side. "You were the one who left me in the middle of the woods with no way back. If I hadn't been found I would have been dead." I lowered my head but kept my eyes on him as I circled him.

"I only did it to keep you safe!" He argued. "But apparently you still attract danger." His eyes were pitch black with anger.

I could hold on to my anger any longer. I lunged through the barrier which meant that no one could get to us and he could not get out. He dodged my first attack but he was shocked that I flipped over him and kicked him in the back. He went flying forward but hit the barrier that I had up. I could hear Alice on the other side of my barrier yelling at me not to kill him. I turned to her and started towards her when I felt something grab me from behind. I looked down and noticed that Edward had his arms around me.

"I know you are upset Bella but you must listen to us." Edward tried to reason. I spotted the other that arrived. Jasper's eyes were black and I could tell that the Major was out. If I didn't kill Edward he would. I looked at Alice and smirked. Her eyes glazed over however before she was able to warn Eddie I slipped down and was behind him before he could even blink.

Suddenly I had my arms around his and had him where he could not do anything. "How do you like me now Eddie?" I asked him in a whisper. "Did you like what you did to me? Does it make you feel better?" I started to squeeze him.

"Why are you doing this Bella?" He asked. "Do you like to cause me pain? Just like I caused you."

I had had enough. I snarled as I let my barrier start to retract into me. I knew that Edward could see what Alice had seen but I could see that her eyes were pleading with me to stop however I would not stop til he was dead. No one of my family or theirs could stop me. I felt that the wolves phased but with my snarl I told them to stay back. Sam whined and I could tell that he didn't want me to regret what I was about to do. I locked eyes with the giant black wolf.

"If he had hurt one of your sister or friend what would you do?" I spat with venom. "Edward has caused me pain and for that he will die."

In a blink of an eye I let my barrier snap back to me which turned my first boyfriend into dust in my arms. I looked back at Alice and could tell that she was devastated. I smirked as I walked up towards her. I could see her shaking with anger but I knew that she wasn't stupid enough to come after me. I started to circle her as I placed my barrier around both of us. She knew what was coming. I stopped in front of her and noticed that her eyes were down and her head to the side baring her throat to me.

"Why you in a submissive pose?" I crossed my arms. "I know what you want to do. You wished for me to be killed while my birthday and yet I am still here. Do you wish to clue in the others of your _family_?"

Her eyes snapped to mine. "I don't know what your talking about." Her voice was shaky and I knew that I had her. I glanced over at Lucia and she nodded.

"You are a bad liar Alice." I told her as I moved in front of her. "Trying to have my mate kill me then switching your visions around that way they would suit you. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, little girl you should know better. I know all your lies to the Cullen's family. Should I tell them?" I smirked as her eyes grew wide.

"NO!" She screamed as she tried to attack me but she knew nothing of fighting.

I was quicker and grabbed her around the throat. "Do not test me little girl." I sneered in her face. "I could rip you apart and no one could stop me."

"Carlisle, Esme, someone help me!" Alice yelled.

"Even if they wished to help you they cant." I told her. "Do you want to know why?" I asked.

Alice nodded her head, while I held her above the ground. "Because I am a shield but not just a mental shield but a physical shield as well. How do you think I killed Edward?" I smirked as she started to shake in fear.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered. "We loved you."

I scoffed. "Y'all loved me. **YOU ALL FUCKING LOVED ME!**" I yelled in her face. "If you loved me like you say then none of you would have left!"

I dropped her and stepped back. She curled up in a little ball I knew that she figured out there was no help for her. It was over. No one could save her now. I could see Esme crying with Carlisle's arms around her. Emmett was holding Rosalie but I felt nothing. But when my eyes went to my mate I froze. Something there made me pause. The look in his eyes were of sadness. Did he still love her? That thought just pissed me off more.

My head whipped around to Alice who was trying to stand. "You will die for killing my mate." She hissed at me with pitch black eyes. I just smirked and stood there.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

Watching as Bella killed Edward I didn't even flinch but when I saw that she was going at Alice I felt some remorse. She did bring me to the Cullens for some peace but what did she cause before. I knew that Bella was anger but as soon as her eyes met mine her anger grew into full blown rage. I could also feel betrayal. The next thing I knew Bella had Alice in a head lock and was about to rip her head off but Alice was able to move out of her grip. Alice flipped over Bella and grabbed one of her arms. I could hear some of what they were saying but their emotions were driving me crazy.

Bella was jealous, angry, hurt and smug. Alice on the other hand just had revenge on her mind. I had not noticed but Edward was Alice's mate. If I had known then I would have stopped Bella from killing him but I knew that there was no stopping her now because Alice needed to be dealt with. I was brought back to the my mate and ex wife when I heard a scream. I almost lunged because Alice had a hold of Bella by the shoulder and her teeth were embedded into her. Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder and just shook his head.

I could feel the Major close to the surface. However when Bella reached back and grabbed the evil little pixie by the back of the neck she flung her across the area and Alice slammed up against the edge of the barrier that Bella had up. I knew that if Alice didn't give up she would be killed. Even though she treated me like shit she did heal some of my wounds and now I would have to heal my mates from what I could hear Alice was letting Bella know that no matter if I was Bella's mate I would always love Alice. I almost puked at that thought.

"You are going to die as of now." Bella's tone was deep and was different in away. The next thing I knew Alice was screaming as I saw that her arms and legs were turning to dust. I could feel her fear and anger but I could also feel my mates rage.

It took no more than a few minutes before the screams died down then completely stopped. Carlisle had to take Esme into the house while Kyle and Lucia, their mother and father, stood there worried. I could feel the family love that they felt towards Bella and it was stronger than I felt from Esme and Carlisle. I was about to go to Bella when her eyes met mine. She was in front of me in an instant with a snarl on her face. Her emotions were of rage and betrayal. I couldn't understand why she would be so upset.

"Why are you angry?" I asked quietly. I could see that everyone moved away from us. "What did Alice say?" I tried to touch her but I was thrown backwards.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I couldn't believe he would ask about Alice. I snarled as I threw him with my shield. He would be shown who was his mate. I snarled at my family because they knew what I wished. They all bowed their heads and backed away. I turned to see that Jasper was standing up however there was something different about the way he was standing. I could hear whispers behind me however the only thing I wanted to hear was what Eric said.

"He isn't Jasper any more sister." He whispered lower than vampires could hear. "He is now in his Major persona. He is dominate, instinctual and from what I hear deadly. Just be careful." I nodded not taking my eyes off _The Major._

I started forward but he vanished from my sight. I growled as I looked around the clearing. Eric shook his head and I knew that my mate was taking us away from the family because he didn't wish to hurt any of them. I turned my nose towards the woods and breathed deeply, closing my eyes to concentrate. I smirked as I opened my eyes and I took off after his scent. I would make him pay for picking someone over me. Since he was still hung up on Alice I think I will teach him a little lesson.

He took me out about 2 miles away from the house when his scent suddenly stopped. I growled as I looked around then looked up. I spotted his blond hair and smirked. So he thought he could hide from me in the trees. I jumped up and landed in front of him with a smirk on my face. He was leaning against the tree trunk with one foot propped up while his arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes were dark but I could still see the whites but they were almost nonexistent.

"What took ya so long darlin'?" His southern accent was thick. I almost melted but I knew why I had followed.

"I was just letting you get a head start." I narrowed my eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I hissed as moved forward. I was almost eye level with him.

He smirked. "I don't know what yer talkin' about Darlin'." I could tell that he was serious but that just pissed me off more.

He knew what I was feeling because his eyes narrowed. In the blink of an eye I had him pinned to the tree trunk behind him with his feet off the ground. I leaned close and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you?" I snapped. "I could see in your eyes that you were upset that I was going to kill that pixie bitch." I could feel my anger going into dangerous zones.

"That was not it Darlin and you know it." He snapped at me. "She took me away from the life of killin' and guilt. I felt bad yeah but because she saved me but ended up dead not because I care for her." His eyes softened as he lifted one of his hands to cup my cheek.

I snarled as I jumped backwards off the tree and landed on the ground. I could feel myself shaking with rage that was still there. I needed to calm down or my demon would come out and I never had that happen before. If that happened no one could stop me. I truly wished that I would just calm down. I could feel others heading this way but I worried for their safety thus I ran. I couldn't hear their foot falls but I could hear Jasper, or should I say, The Majors'. I could feel his anger that he was projecting which only fueled mine and pushed me faster to out run him.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I could feel our mates rage as we ran. I was completely taken by surprise when she pinned Jasper and I to the tree. It broke my dead heart that she thought I still cared for the pixie bitch that tried to tame us. I took a breath to calm myself down but I needed to show our mate who the alpha was in this relationship. I cared for her but just as she was running off instincts at the moment Jasper was the tamer half of us and I was the instinctual side thus the reason I was out and taking off after our mate. I needed to calm her down but she was almost as fast as the mind reader.

I sent her a calming wave and then lunged taking her to the ground. We rolled about 3 feet and hit a tree which swayed and fell, which caused a domino effect with a couple more trees. I was on top of her with her arms held above her head and I straddled her waist. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted away from me baring her neck. I knew that she was doing this as not to look me in the eyes. I shook my head as I sent her a wave of love, pride and some anger. Her eyes snapped to mine then narrowed.

"Why?" Her word was harsh.

I leaned close to her. "I love ya, Darlin." I told her. "You are my mate and no one else." I captured her lips with mine. She moaned and she wiggled under me.

I moved down to her jaw and neck. "Oh Major.." She moaned as she wiggled more. I growled as I moved to where I was between her legs. She wrapped her legs around me and ground her heated core into me. I ground back as she whimpered.

"What's the matter?" I kissed my way back up her neck to look her in the eyes. They were a dark royal blue.

"I need to touch you, Major." Bella purred beneath me as she rocked her hips forward. I moaned as I let her wrist go and held myself up on my hands, either side of her head.

I opened my eyes and smiled down at her. "Do ya know Darlin?" I whispered as I lowered myself slowly. Her eyes darkened to almost black as her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down.

Bella's strength surprised me but then again nothing should surprise me about this girl. I could feel her love and desire wrap around me like a blanket. I was almost smothered in her emotions instead of my own. I reflected them back to her and earned a deep growl/moan. I could only smirk. I trailed my hand down her right side as I ground my growing length into her heat. She moaned and pressed even harder into me. I could feel that she was needing something more than just grinding. Yet I could smell her innocence.

"What do ya want darlin'?" I asked huskily, pulling back.

Her eyes were half open as she looked at me with smoky eyes. "You," She purred. "I need you to fill me up and bring me pleasure." She leaned upward and licked my neck where mating marks go. I shivered as I growled.

"Then you better hold on Darlin." I told her as I ripped off her pants and panties in one motion.

As I ripped her shirt and bra off with my other hand. She shivered under me as she racked her hands down my chest scoring my nipples and stomach. I growled as her hands arrived to the waist of my pants. In the next second I was flipped over on my back with my mate over me. Her dark royal eyes were staring down at me as she smirked. I looked down and saw that I was also naked. I raised a brow.

"Impatient much?" I asked as I skimmed my hands up her legs that were on either side of me.

"You have no idea cowboy." She growled/purred as her eyes locked on mine.

I felt her hand reach down and take a hold of my thick member. She licked her lips as she raised up and hovered over the tip just barely entering her. I moaned as she dropped a fraction of an inch. I thrusted up and she gasped. I smirked as I held onto her hips and pulled down as I thrusted up. I froze when I felt something pop once I was fully seated in her. My eyes snapped to hers and she was biting her lip as she was gripping my hands. I flipped us over where I was on top and Bella was on bottom.

"Why didn't ya tell me darlin'?" I murmured as I kissed along her jaw and neck. "I could've taken yer pain away." I pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I wanted to feel everything." She rocked her hips and purred.

I knew right then that she was feeling better. I pushed out my power and let it engulf us both. Our feelings were bouncing off of each other as I thrusted in and out of her at a slow pace. Soon she was yelling at me to go faster and harder. I could feel the pulse in her emotions that she was getting close. I looked down and couldn't look away. Her eyes were hypnotizing as she was moving under me. Her mouth was open and I could see that her fangs were lengthening for her to mate me. I growled at the feeling her walls start to quiver letting me know that she is close.

I leaned down as I kept going faster and harder and start to kiss her neck. I could feel her do the same as I thrusted two more times. I then felt a prick on my neck and her start to growl. I snarled as I latched my teeth onto her neck and kept myself still as both her and I came down from our high. I just stayed there for a moment before I pulled my teeth out and licked it healed. I could feel that Bella had done the same as she pulled back and looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes were looking back at me.

"Hey." I whispered dropping a kiss on her lips before I pulled from her, earning a whimper.

"We need to head back." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the ground.

"What's the matter Darlin'?" I asked her. I could feel anger but under that I could feel love, happiness, guilt and worry.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I claimed you because I was pissed." She snapped dropping her eyes as she pulled away and started to gather her clothing.

I forgot my clothes at the moment and stood up to grab her but she moved. "Darlin' talk ta me." I begged. _The fucking Major was begging his mate._ "I wanted to do it I was just afraid. I admit that I should have been more gentle..." I trailed off.

Bella just shook her head as she rushed off into the woods leaving me standing there naked. I had no idea what that was about but I planned to find out. I snatched up my clothing and slipped on my pants since I could tie them when my scrape shirt. Once I was done I rushed back towards the house where I knew everyone was waiting. I wanted some fucking answers.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – OHHH... Did you really think it would be that easy!? YOU DID! Oh I got you! Now you will have to stay tuned til I put the next chapter up. I hope that it will be shortly but I still... well... lets just say I have some things to get down. XD! Oh and we didn't die on 12/21/12 now did we? Of course I wanted super powers!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer – Thanks for all the reviews. As you all know I do not own Twilight. Now here is the next chapter that you have been waiting on...**

**Review:**

_-o0__**Major's Pov**__0o-_

_**I forgot my clothes at the moment and stood up to grab her but she moved. "Darlin' talk ta me." I begged. The fucking Major was begging his mate. "I wanted to do it I was just afraid. I admit that I should have been more gentle..." I trailed off.**_

_**Bella just shook her head as she rushed off into the woods leaving me standing there naked. I had no idea what that was about but I planned to find out. I snatched up my clothing and slipped on my pants since I could tie them when my scrape shirt. Once I was done I rushed back towards the house where I knew everyone was waiting. I wanted some fucking answers.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I couldn't believe that I did that to Jasper. He did not need to be taken that way. I felt guilt because of the fact that I was highly pissed when we were... doing it. I ran as fast as I could knowing that he could not find me. I was the fastest in the family except for Eric and even he didn't know where I went. Yes we had a connection but somethings were blocked.

"So are you going to slow down?" Eric asked beside me.

I stopped and looked at him. "Why should I?" I yelled. "I did the one thing that I said that I would never do." I dropped to the ground hugging my knees to my chest.

"Hey," Eric came to my side. "I understand that you were pissed and had sex with your mate to calm yourself down but somethings just happen. If he is your true mate he will forgive you." He rubbed my back. "Come on we need to head back before your mate returns and you are no where to be found then comes after us." He stood and held out his hand.

I held back a sob and just nodded taking Eric's hand and let him help me up. I was about to say something when both of us heard a roar that was in the direction of the house. I looked at Eric. "Why don't you head back? If I know Jasper or the Major he will be here very soon."

Eric looked like he wanted to argue but just shook his head and took off. I could feel the pull in my chest lessening so I knew that Jasper would be here soon. I am rather glad that I had hidden some clothing around the woods that way I wouldn't need to head home to get clothes that were not ripped, if I shifted to my wolf form. I stood there in a small clearing with my arms crossed and my eyes closed. I knew that Jasper would be pissed but the thing is I was worried because of the fact I had taken advantage of him.

I spotted him before he even came through the tree line and I could tell that he was pissed. I held my chest feeling his anger, pain and worry. I could also feel how much he loved me but I knew that he was just lying to himself. There was no way that someone like him would ever love me. He was a warrior and proud where I was a weakling that needed saving over and over again. I could tell that Ares was out. Jasper's demon. That must have been what Eric said about something happening. Instead of fighting the punishment I was going to receive I dropped to my knees and bowed my head tilting it to the side.

Jasper was in front of me in an instant. He didn't say anything as he pulled me up to look into his black eyes. I didn't know why he was like this but I knew that he was pissed. I whimpered as I dropped my head. I knew that he would punish me as he saw fit. I had ran away from my mate after we had marked each other instead of staying and talking. I felt the air shift around us and glanced up through my eyelashes to see that Jasper's eyes were still black but a small portion of white was now showing.

"Why did you run from me?" His voice was low but full of authority. "We mate then you run!" His voice with full of anger.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I whimpered again, my legs giving out.

I dropped to the ground on my knees. Burying my face in my hands, unable to look him in the eyes. I could feel Jasper -er- The Major kneel down in front of me. His hand cupped my cheek and brought my hands down with his other. I kept my head turned because I was ashamed of what I had done. I had taken my anger out on Jasper then fucked him. I never wanted to do that. Then I ran from him after all of that. I didn't realize I was shaking until I was picked up and settled on his lap with his arms around me.

"My sweet Belle." He murmured as he nuzzled my neck. "Why are you sorry? I understand that you were upset but why did you run from me?" He used his left hand to raise my face up to look at him. "Talk to me my belle." He whispered as he tightened his grip on my waist.

I took a deep breathe and got ready to tell him what I never wanted to tell anyone.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

Holding my mate in my lap I could feel her guilt, regret, worry, love, understanding and determination. When she looked up at me with her blue eyes I felt my world shift. I could tell that whatever she was about to tell me was going to make me even anger than I already was.

"It was about a year ago and I was learning how to control my powers." She started with a quivering voice. "Eric and I got into a fight I had decided to go for a run. There were neighboring vampires but they were human drinkers. They were nice but there was one that came through that was different. He had no regard for rules and when women said no." She started shaking, so I pushed a calming wave at her.

She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek then curled into my arms. "I ran into him about a mile away from the house. Father, Kyle, and mother, Lucia, were not to far from where I was attacked. I was not raped but it was close enough. He hurt me terribly and I vowed that if I found my mate I would never force him to have sex with me." She tried to move from my lap but I stopped her by tightening my grip.

"I understand where yer comin' from but let me just tell ya this." I turned her around to straddle my waist, where our eyes were level. "I am an Empath darlin' and you cant make me do anythin' that I don't want."

Her eyes widen and I could feel her shock. "If anythin' darlin' I could manipulate ya." I pushed tons of lust and want at her.

Bella arched her back as she moaned her nails digging into my shoulders where she was holding on. I then pulled it back to me and sent her a calming wave. She settled back down and looked at me with a small smile. I couldn't help but bring her down for a kiss. She came willingly because she wrapped her arms around me and ground her hips into mine. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her back.

"What..." I placed my finger on her lips.

"We still need to speak about things." I told her keeping her to me. Bella nodded.

"Yes we do." She got out of my lap and sat in front of me. "There are somethings other than my past that I need to tell you. About me being a werepire." She looked up smiling then it changed with her eyes growing wide as she placed two hands on her stomach. I couldn't help but frown.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked reaching forward to touch her cheek and forehead. I could feel that she was surprised, worried, happy, scared and full of love.

"No nothing is wrong but I need you to feel something." She got onto her knees in front of me and took my hand, placing on her stomach.

She waited for a few minutes. "Major, Jasper when a werepire mates they can only get pregnant from their mates because they are only fertile when they are with their true mate." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm going to have a baby."

My eyes went to hers. I could feel that she was not lying because of the fact her emotions were doubled except the happiness I felt was coming from Bella's stomach. I looked down when I felt a slight move. My eyes snapped up to hers because I had no idea if this was normal. She smiled before her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp. I scooped her up then ran back to the house. I had no idea what was wrong with her but I prayed that Kyle knew.

**-o0Stella's Pov**0o-

Everyone was sitting around the living room talking about what had happened with Bella and the two vampires that came to the house, I believe they were Alice and Edward. I believe that Edward was the one that left my sister in the woods where she almost died. I was rather shocked that father decided to change her but he knew that she was special. And she truly was. Having a mental shield and physical shield. She could also hear thoughts of a person as long as they were under her mental shield but if they were under her physical shield she could use her powers. I was rather surprised when she used mothers. Mind reading. Or when she used Eric's to see the past of everyone in the family. She said that mine was the most amazing.

I heard a chime as I stiffened. Kyle was in front of me in a minute along with Lucia. Then I was thrown into a vision.

_-o0__**Vision**__0o-_

_Bella and Jasper were kneeling beside each other with his hand on her stomach. His eyes were wide and hers were shining with tears. She went to say something but her eyes rolled back in her head but Jasper was able to get her in his arms before she hit her head on the ground. He was heading home because of the fact that Bella was pregnant._

_-o0__**End Vision**__0o-_

I came out of my vision with Kyle still kneeling in front of me. I didn't tell them anything as I jumped out of my seat and rushed outside. I knew that Jasper would be upset along with worried about Bella. Father was behind me as well as the others. I could hear them asking questions but I knew that Bella needed to be tended to before Jasper's demon came out.

"Is everything alright?" Father, Kyle, asked me coming to my side.

I just shook my head and looked towards the tree line. "Bella is pregnant and she fainted." I cut my eyes to his. Eric was at my side in an instant.

"Bella is weak. I will be back." He told us as he took off. He knew that Bella would need blood and not animal.

When Lucia, Mother, was pregnant with Allie, from what I was told, needed to drink blood every hour because she would faint if she went without. Of course this child isn't going to be a werepire but a werepire and vampire mix. It will only be 1/3 werepire with 2/3 vampire. Bella would need to stay on bed rest because of a werepire's pregnancy only takes 5 months but a vampire's birth takes only one. If Father was correct Bella would only be pregnant for a month in a half or less.

Jasper then decided to come through the tree line right at that moment. His eyes were black but I could still see some of his whites so I knew that it was the Major. I looked at Mother and noticed that she was frowning. Jasper was coming towards us slower than before because he was worried about his mate. I knew that vampires were rather dangerous with a pregnant mate but it was rare for vampires to mate with a human because it is dangerous. Thus not many knows about the males ability to reproduce but not the females.

"Major, is Bella alright?" Carlisle asked his son. "Stella saw that she fainted."

The Major looked at me. "I have a gift like the dead pixie." I tilted my head towards the pile of ashes to his left. "Of course mine is more accurate like your friend Peters. I saw that she told you the news and she passed out."

He looked me over and I felt his gift brush over me. I knew he was making sure that I wasn't lying. I narrowed my eyes and raised one side of my lip and sent him anger. His eyebrow raised as he smirked. I knew that he felt it because of the fact his eyes shined with humor. I just crossed my arms and tilted my head to the right raising a brow in return.

"She did tell me she was pregnant but she passed out shortly after." The Major told us glancing down at his mate. "Jasper was to worried thus I took over and brought her here. I am aware that Kyle knows some about this." He cut his eyes to Kyle.

Kyle nodded. "I do know about werepire's children but a werepires and vampire children are going to be new and much guessing. Of course I can also call a friend in South America that knows about half vampire children." He explained to the Major.

"You know a half vampire half human child!?" Carlisle sounded excited by the prospect. "And Bella is pregnant?" his eyes went to Major who was holding Bella tighter to him. I could tell that Major did not trust the coven leader. Of course didn't either. Eric knew who he had living with not to after he was turned.

We were afraid that Carlisle would go to the Volturi with the news of Bella's pregnancy and then they would come for her and the family.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ohhh... Is Carlisle a good guy or bad guy? You will just have to wait til the next chapter to find out. I hope that everyone is enjoying Christmas. I will be enjoying the first because its my 26****th**** birthday. YEAHHHH!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight. I hoped that I would get it for Christmas but that didn't happen. But I did get 100 dollars for Christmas because we didn't have a car and couldn't get to the store. That was cool. I get to pick out my own gift and being 25 going on 26 that is the best gift I could get... Well onto the next chapter...**

**Note:**

**Lucia's gift - **_::Thinking::_

_**Major's Thoughts**_

_Jasper's thoughts_

**Review:**

_-o0__**Stella's Pov**__0o-_

_**Kyle nodded. "I do know about werepire's children but a werepires and vampire children are going to be new and much guessing. Of course I can also call a friend in South America that knows about half vampire children." He explained to the Major.**_

"_**You know a half vampire half human child!?" Carlisle sounded excited by the prospect. "And Bella is pregnant?" his eyes went to Major who was holding Bella tighter to him. I could tell that Major did not trust the coven leader. Of course didn't either. Eric knew who he had living with not to after he was turned.**_

_**We were afraid that Carlisle would go to the Volturi with the news of Bella's pregnancy and then they would come for her and the family.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

"While ya two take about my mate's pregnancy, I'm gonna take my mate inside." I turned and ran inside. I found Lucia standing at the bottom of the stair case with a girl that could be her younger sister.

_**Odd they look alike.**_ I thought to myself then it hit me. _**Their mother and daughter!**_

Lucia grinned. "Yes, Allie and myself are mother and daughter." She put an arm around Allie. "Follow me and I will give you any answer to any of your questions." She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving the girl, Allie behind.

"I promise you that I will show you everything that has happened to Bella." She smiled shyly as she ran up the stairs at human speed.

I followed slower because I didn't understand any of it. I knew that I could get answers because of the fact that their emotions were pure of malice or evil. As I went up the stairs I found pictures of a woman, baby and man. I could tell that the male was Kyle and the female was Lucia but I had no idea who the baby was. Shaking my head I hoped to hell that they would give me some answers. I sniffed around me and found my way into the room where Lucia and Allie entered. It was a big room with a four poster bed with deep red curtains hanging from the rods of the bed. There was a window in the wall behind the bed that lead out into what look like a private garden.

"You can lay her on the bed." Lucia broke me out of my thoughts. I nodded setting Bella on the bed that was my waist high. Bella would have to jumped to get into the bed.

"If you will follow me, there is a sitting room through here." Lucia and Allie opened the double doors to the right of the bed and sat down on a couple of chairs that were surrounding a table that had a small plastic container along with a plate of cookies. I sat down and was assaulted with the fresh smell of human blood. I jumped backwards because I didn't want to taste it because once I started again I wouldn't stop. I would not disappoint my mate.

"Do not worry, Bella will not be worried about you drinking your natural food source." Allie told me in a confident tone. "She drinks from humans but of course we can control our venom better than vampires or werewolves." She smirked as pride poured out of her.

"If ya don't mind I would like ta ask a couple of questions." I interrupted them as I took my seat again. "I would like y'all to answer a couple of my questions before I do anythin'."

"That wont be necessary." Came a weak voice from the door way. I jumped up and rushed to Bella scooping her up. "I..." Her eyes darkened as she smelled the blood.

"You might want to let her go." Lucia warned gently. "She has a bit of a temper." There was a smile fighting its way through.

I shook my head as I picked her up and walked over to the table. I sat down back in my seat and placed Bella in my lap. Her hand snatched the closest cup to her and brought it to her mouth. Blood dripped down the side but I caught it with my tongue to enthralled with Bella to even realize that we still had Lucia and Allie before us. When I heard a throat clear I stiffened and looked over at the two of them. I could feel amusement, happiness, family love and pride. I couldn't understand why they would feel this but then again they loved Bella no matter what. My 'family' on the other hand were extremely disappointed when I slipped and drank from a human.

"Bella dear are you feeling better?" Lucia asked her. I saw that Bella had done with the first cup and started on the second more slowly.

"Yes, Mother." She smiled shyly. "I guess that you know."

Allie smirked with her arms crossed over her chest as she had a happy glint in her eyes. "Oh yeah we know that you two did the dirty." She grinned wide when Bella blushed. "Oh come on Bells. Both mother and I know that you found her your mate and it would only be a matter of time before you ended up pregnant. Although we didn't think it would be this soon."

Bella's eyes grew wide then narrowed as she crumbled the cup in her hand and threw it at Allie. "Your asking for it, sister." Bella snarled playfully.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Really?" She smirked as she leaned forward. "What are you going to do?" She raised a brow in questioning.

Lucia hit her daughter on the arm. "Be nice to your sister." She turned to Bella and myself. "Do you have any questions Jasper?" She smiled sweetly.

"What will the pregnancy be like?" I couldn't help but ask because I was worried about Bella's life. "How will she give birth?"

Bella cleared her throat to get our attention. "I think I would like to have this in private with him." Her eyes went to Lucia's and Allie's.

"Of course sweet heart." She stood and tapped Allie on the shoulder. "Come on your sister doesn't need you for this." She turned and walked away.

Allie radiated disappointment as she stood. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked as she skipped back into the house.

I turned to Bella who was looking down at her hands. I could feel that she was thinking about how to tell me what she wanted but she didn't have the words. I used my left hand to raise her head that way I could look in her eyes. I felt worry and love because they were the most prominent. I took her hand and kissed each knuckle trying to relax her enough that way she could tell me what ever had her worried.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I took a calming breathe because telling Jasper about what will happen is going to rather hard. I smiled as I pulled away from him and gathered the empty cups of blood. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as I threw them into the outside sink where we placed the used cups. I opened a small refrigerator and pulled out a thermos of blood because as of now I would need human blood every couple of hours. I turned and held out my hand to Jasper. His eyes were slightly red but I couldn't be more proud of him. He was rather hesitant as he stood and came over to me.

"Where are we goin'?" Jasper asked taking my hand. "I don't want ya away from the house."

I couldn't help but smile. "Its fine I just wanted to speak little ways out because what I have to say Kyle is more or less telling Carlisle but I don't want them to hear what we are talking about." I tried to explain.

He frowned as he took my hand. "Alright darlin'." He kissed my knuckles. "Where to?"

I pulled his hand a little as he followed me about 10 ft from the house. I sat down on a rock that was near a small stream. I opened the thermos and took a drink then glanced at Jasper. "Would you like some?" I held the thermos out to him.

Jasper took a step back shaking his head. "I..." His eyes darkened.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Fine." I put the lid back on and noticed that Jasper's eyes went back to normal. "Why don't you sit next to me that way we can talk?" I patted the spot by me.

Jasper was at my side in an instant. "Are you alright?" He put his arms around me. "I worry because I don't know what to expect."

I leaned into his embrace. "Don't worry." I told him softly. "I will be pregnant for about a month and a half but since this baby is also half vampire which means it will be ¾ vampire and ¼ werewolf. Since it is mostly vampire I wont have to turn into my wolf form to give birth."

Jasper pulled back and looked down at me. "Lucia gave birth in her wolf form?" His eyes were wide in shock. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." I told him. "Unlike were half human half vampire children will rip their way out of the womb, Kyle told me that since it had some werewolf in it I will most likely give birth like human woman." I took a breathe. "Of course since it is more vampire than human I could get hurt but then my vampire side will take over and heal any damage, so there isn't really anything to worry about."

His grip tightened on me as I told him so I continued. "Also I will need you there for moral support. Only Kyle or Carlisle will allowed to be in there with me other than you most likely I will have Kyle in there because he knows more about werepires than Carlisle." I bit my lips because there was a small chance that I could die but I don't truly know if it is possible.

"What are ya hidin' darlin'?" Jasper whispered in my ear. "I can feel yer guilt." He shifted me around where I was looking at him. My blue eyes looked into his amber ones.

"There is a small chance that I could not make it." I took a very needed breath. "There was one instance when the child was more vampire and it killed its mother but of course the baby was female and her mate could not change her because he was a werepire and once bitten you can not be bitten again. It will do no good." A single tear fell from my eye thinking of my mate and child going on without me.

I felt some movement within me and I smiled placing a hand over my stomach. Jasper turned me back around where my back was to his chest and his hands were on my stomach. I could feel his love wrap around me like a blanket. I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder. Letting his strength be mine for a few moments. I knew that it was a lot to take in because even if it is a small chance it could always happen. In fact I never though I would be able to get pregnant in the first place but then again that was when I was human thus the reason I wanted to spend eternity with Edward however that didn't work out like I planned.

"Yer emotions are all over the place Darlin. Care to explain?" He kissed my neck as he rubbed my stomach. I had a little bump already forming.

"Just thinking about when I was human." I cleared my throat. "Didn't any of you guys ever noticed that I never had a period while I was human?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

I could feel Jasper stiffen then relax. "Rosalie mentioned it but Edward told us that it was normal from you." His voice was full of worry. "Why did ya bring it up?"

I bit my lip knowing that I would tell him and he would either A) Be completely shocked. Or B) Take me in his arms and tell me that everything is ok. "I was about 10 years old when Renee came to get me from school drunk. I had started my period and she was between boyfriends. She was looking at me when she drifted over into the oncoming lane and was hit head on. I was fine but the impact shattered my pelvis. They did what they could be I was not able to get pregnant unless I had doctors help." However my Jay did nothing like that.

"Oh Darlin." He crooned as he picked me up and held me close. "No wonder why ya wanted be one of us. Ya were perfect for the this life."

I could only nod as I held onto my mate. He was truly remarkable. He was strong yet tender when needed. I turned my head and kissed his shoulder then trailed it up his neck. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am sure glad I did." I smiled pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"It was me that got lucky." He told me with a smirk. "Ya are the angel among us, Darlin'."

I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes. "I am far from an angel." I snorted. "Now lets get back or Mother and father will send a search party."

I got out his lap and turned to him. Jasper jumped off the rock and landed by me. He scooped me up and ran back to the house. I was rather glad because I already feeling the drained energy. I wondered if it was normal and made a mental note to ask Kyle once we got back.

-o0**Kyle's Pov**0o-

Carlisle and I were sitting in my study when I felt Bella coming back. I smiled and looked at the vampire.

"It seems that Bella has told Jasper what happened to her." I knew that Carlisle knew because he had seen her file just as I had.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. I was rather shocked when I found out that Bella was pregnant because of the fact that she was unable." He looked thoughtful. "Could it have been your venom that healed her?" I could tell that his mind was going a mile a minute.

"It is." I told him. "Just as vampire venom can heal a human that is injured, werepire venom does the same but we don't die." I couldn't help but smirk.

Carlisle chuckled as he shook his head. "I am rather shocked that Alice and Edward would have done something like this." He slouched back in his chair. "I was the one to turn Edward and I never knew that he turned against me." I shook my head.

"Sometimes our fledglings turn against us and we must put a stop to them." I remembered Tasha. My first change as a werepire. She lasted only a few months until she turned against me and tried to kill me. "We all do what we must." I offered him a sad smile.

Carlisle nodded. "That is true." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I also wish to bring something up with you." I could tell that he was hesitant.

"What is it?" I asked. "Does it endanger my family or yours?"

Carlisle opened his eyes and looked at me. "The Volturi know about Bella and Edwards' relationship. Aro saw it in Edward's mind when he went there about a year ago." I knew that this was not good.

"What did they say?" I tried to keep my temper in check.

"They wished for us to find Bella and take her to Volterra." He looked as worried as I was. "They wish to change her."

I jumped up. "They can not take my daughter from me." I snapped. Carlisle cringed back into his chair.

"That is not what I meant." He pleaded. "Once Bella has their baby then we will tell them that the Volturi needs to see Bella." He was trying to defuse the situation.

Lucia was at my side in an instant with Allie and Stella behind her. "You need to calm down Kyle or your temper will get the better of you." She cooed in my ear as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. "You remember what happened last time..."

She trailed off to let me think about what I had done. I was listening to the argument between Eric and Bella when she took off running. I was so upset that she would run away instead of coming to us that I was also to late getting to her. I sighed and sat back down. Carlisle still was leery but also took his seat. Lucia stood behind me with her hands on my shoulders. Esme followed her lead as she kept glancing between both, Carlisle and I. I could feel my mate trying not to laugh at what she heard in Esme's head. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This was going to be a very long day.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and it was worth waiting for. No Carlisle is not evil in this it was just a shock because like I explained in this chapter Carlisle knew that Bella couldn't have children. He did look at her file while she was in the hospital after the accident with Tyler's van. Although it happened before this story began. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of twilight. Now that is out of the way... Oh I hope that you all have enjoyed the last chapter. I also have another story in process called Overwhelming Darkness. It is a little dark but I promise that it will be good. I will put up a preview of chapter one at the end of this chapter so you can tell me what ya think. Now on to the story...**

**Review:**

_-o0__**Kyle's Pov**__0o-_

_**She trailed off to let me think about what I had done. I was listening to the argument between Eric and Bella when she took off running. I was so upset that she would run away instead of coming to us that I was also to late getting to her. I sighed and sat back down. Carlisle still was leery but also took his seat. Lucia stood behind me with her hands on my shoulders. Esme followed her lead as she kept glancing between both, Carlisle and I. I could feel my mate trying not to laugh at what she heard in Esme's head. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This was going to be a very long day.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I could tell as soon as we entered the house that something was wrong. I frowned as I rushed up the stairs with Jasper trailing behind me. I found Father in his study with Carlisle, Esme, Mother, Allie and Stella. Father was rubbing the bridge of his nose while mother stood behind him. Allie on one side while Stella was on the other. I knew something was wrong because none of them would look at me. I felt when Jasper came into the room because he headed straight for me. He wrapped is arms around my waist and settled his hands on my small bump.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly as I looked over my family.

Stella came forward and took one of my hands. Allie also came over and took me to the couch that was on the other side of the room. I knew that if they wanted me to sit down that it was not going to be something that I would like. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Kyle and Carlisle stand and come over to kneel in front of me. Jasper was at my side.

"Sweet heart Carlisle mentioned that Edward went to the leaders of the vampire world and they wish to see you." He told me calmly however I knew that they were hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" I hissed trying to stand by Jasper held onto me and kept me seated.

Kyle stood up and moved away from me looking at Lucia. She came over and knelt in Kyle's spot. "Honey you know the rules of the vampire world." She brushed a stray hair out of my face. "Tell no humans and if they are told they are either killed or changed." Her eyes were soft but I could see the anger behind them.

I raised my lip to show anger. "Just as I suspected." I snapped standing even though Jasper tried to keep me seated. "If Edward couldn't have me he would rather see me killed." I started to pace. "Do you even know what he said to me after he took off? That I was nothing more than a distraction and that the only thing he loved was my blood. How fucked up is that?" I yelled turning my eyes on Carlisle and Esme.

"And you two!" I snarled. "You say that you are their parents but when Edward said to leave me you jumped like he was the one in charge. I learned the it is the sire that tells what the fledgling to do but you, Carlisle, let Eddie Boy run all over the whole family!" My eyes were black. I was highly pissed at this time.

"We are truly sorry for what happened with Edward." Carlisle apologized. "I should have stood up to him but as you know Edward had us all convinced that you were his mate and Jasper could not feel the pull to you at the time." His eyes went to Jasper.

I followed his eyes and found Jasper hunched over with his head in his hands. "It was my fault that he left ya Darlin'." He raised his eyes and I could see the sadness there.

I was in front of him in a minute taking his hand between my hands. "No its not." I told him sternly. "You are an Empath for crying out loud. I was Edward's singer and you felt not only your blood lust but the family and Edwards' as well. The only one in the room that may not have had any was Carlisle but that is because he is odd anyway." I heard a snicker from behind me. "Anyway I never blamed you." I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

I pulled him closer but he finally picked me up and sat me on his lap. "I love ya darlin'." He murmured with his face in my neck after he pulled away.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too." I told him then I felt fuzzy.

My eyes went to Kyle's and the last thing I saw was his eyes growing wide as my world went black.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I was the one able to get her before she fell to the ground. My eyes went to Kyle's and I noticed that his emotions were erratic. I frowned as I scooped her up and ran to our room. I didn't want her any where else for quite some time. I would hate if something happened to either her or our baby. The thought of my own child I layed her down softly and turned my eyes to our baby. I placed my hand on her stomach and was hit with a wave of love so strong that it took me a minute to realize that it was our child's emotions. It loves us already.

"Jasper?" Came a soft male voice from behind me. I growled as I jumped turning around and crouching ready to strike. I saw that it was Kyle. "I need to check her out." He nodded towards Bella.

I looked to my mate then to Kyle. I could feel the major pulling at the chains I had him in at the moment. I moved to the side and let him come over. He moved slowly as he approached. I could feel his nervousness along with fear, worry and paternal love. He checked her pulse first with closed eyes. I could hear that everything was fine but from what I heard from the others werepires had hyper sensitive senses compared to vampires and werewolves. When Kyle's eyes snapped open it was a look of awe. His eyes met mine and I could tell that there was something different.

"Is everythin' alright?" I couldn't help the quiver of my tone. I was worried for my mate and the Major was doing his damnedest to get free.

_If you will wait I can find out what is wrong with her!_ I snapped at him mentally.

The Major snarled as he tried to break the chains. _**Our mate needs me! LET ME OUT!**_ He roared in the back of my mine.

"Jasper?" Kyle called to me. My eyes snapped to his.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "What did ya say?" I cut my eyes back to Bella.

Kyle cleared his throat. "There is a good reason why Bella is doing poorly." He said standing and walking over to the cabinet on the other side of the room. "She is not only having one child but two. I was not prepared for that. Usually when a female werepire gets pregnant they only have one offspring and that can only come from their mate." He turned back around with a needle. "I need to take some of her blood if you would hold her I would be grateful. She is still deathly afraid of needles." He chuckled.

I nodded putting my hands on her upper arms. It took no more than a few seconds before he was back over to a counter that he had some type of machine that he placed the blood sample in. I frowned as I looked at the machine. I could only guess that it was some type of blood reader. Shrugging I turned back around and saw that Bella was awake.

"Hey Darlin." I said moving around behind her helping her sit up. I climbed up behind her and pulled her back into my chest. I felt her worry, anxiety, love, hope, guilt. I knew that she was worried but I had no idea what she was feeling guilty for.

"Is something wrong?" Bella turned her head to look up at me. "Why am I in here with you and Kyle?" She turned her eyes back to Kyle who was looking rather pleased.

"Well," Kyle began. "You are the proud parents of a boy and a girl. Twins to be exact. They should be here in about 3 ½ weeks." He grinned widely.

Bella's fear spike then her love did. She looked down and saw that her baby bump was slightly bigger. Her hands covered mine as I felt a tear fall on my hand. I looked up and saw that Kyle had left while my attention was on Bella. I could hear him telling the family the news as well as telling Carlisle that he would need his help. I felt my mate start to shake and I turned her around gently and found that she was crying.

"Belle," I tipped her face up to mine. "Are ya alright darlin'?" I suddenly became worried. What is she hiding from me?

"I just need to speak with Kyle privately about something first before I say anything." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and nodded as I got up and found Kyle was already at the door.

"Lucia heard what you thought Bella." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _How can Lucia hear Bella when Edward couldn't?_ That when I heard Lucia tell me that she would explain later. "There is no need to worry about Jasper not being able to change you. He isn't a werepire but vampire which means that when you give birth and something goes wrong he can save you." His eyes came to mine. I finally understood.

My mate was worried that she would lose me. I was also worried about losing my mate but since Kyle told me that I could save her I would do anything in my power to keep her with me and our two children. I placed a hand on her small bump on her stomach and felt a kick. Bella gasped as she looked up into my eyes. I could tell that something happen. I frowned as I placed my hand back on her stomach. My eyes went wide when I was shown an image of what I thought looked like a baby that was developing faster than human children. I could literally see my children growing by the images. When the images cut off I was sent a strong wave of love.

"It seems that our kids are gifted." Bella whispered rubbing her stomach.

I nodded bending down and kissing her stomach. "That they are." I cut my eyes up to her. "What should we name them?" I raised back up and took Bella into my arms as I layed down next to her.

She frowned as she thought for a moment. Her feelings were a constant happy, pride, love, awe and wonder. Of course I can feel the slight pain of the children growing but I knew that her body would be able to handle it until it was time to give birth. Bella was lying there in my arms content when she jerks up with wide eyes.

"STELLA!" She yelled down to her sister.

"NOPE!" Stella yelled back up to her. "I wont tell you anything. What I will say is that you will make it through the pregnancy." I heard the door slam as Stella's foot falls sounded away from the house.

Bella huffed and threw herself back. "She can be a pain in the ass sometime." She grumbled. "Of course she is better than Alice." Her voice held amusement.

"Of course Stella is better than the pixie bitch." Eric came walking in to our room. I couldn't help the growl that came from my mouth.

Bella hit me in the arm while Eric just held his hands up. "Chill dude." He raised an eyebrow at me. "She is my 'twin'." He smirked.

"Really, you have a twin?" I looked down at Bella.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure do. Of course Eric is about 2 years older than me in werepire terms but in human I am older than him." She smirked as she held her hand out for her twin brother.

I sighed and nodded. Just then I heard Rosalie and Emmett coming upstairs. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I looked at Bella and she knew they were heading upstairs because she was grinning from ear to ear. She was positively shining.

"So twin who are you going to ask to help with the little monsters?" Rosalie asked coming into the room with Emmett behind her.

Bella smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Well if Jasper does have to change me then I will be out for about a day and a half so until I wake up I will need someone to watch over the little angels." She cut her eyes down and rubbed her stomach. "I was thinking about asking you Rosalie." Bella looked up with a grin on her face.

Emmett was grinning behind Rosalie because he knew how much his mate wished for a baby which was the only thing he couldn't give her. "Oh thank you!" Rosalie cried as she rushed to Bella's side as she pushed Eric out of the way.

Eric moved over to Emmett's side as I moved over there as Rosalie took up my position as her and Bella talked about the babies and letting Rosalie feel them kick already. I nodded my head to the door and both guys nodded as we headed down stairs to where the others were seated. I knew that there were somethings that were needed to be discussed. I could only hope that nothing would happen between now and then.

-o0**Unknown Pov**0o-

As I watched the house for my mistress I smiled because it was close to time for her to take her revenge on the bitch called Isabella. Victoria has been waiting for almost two years to take the bitches life. It was because of her that my mistress's mate was killed. I have been scouting along with one other however not even the dogs can tell that I have been around. I pulled out my phone and dialed Mistress number.

"Hello?" Came Victoria's voice.

"Yes mistress I would like to inform you that she is back in Forks with some of the Cullens." I watched as the seer came out of the house and running towards the rez. "From what I have seen she had kill Edward and Alice Cullen."

There was a gasp on the other line. "If she Edward then he was not her true mate." Victoria snarled. "I want you to find out who it was that killed James. Do you think you can do that?"

"Mistress I know who Isabella's true mate is." I told her. "It is Jasper Hale. Alice's mate."

I could tell that she was smiling. "That is good. Keep your eyes on them but make sure that no one and I mean no one can see you. Also did you do what I asked?"

"Yes mistress." I answered knowing that she wanted me to find out Isabella's father schedule.

"Good. I will be sending Nai to retrieve our little bargaining chip." I heard yelling in the back ground. "Til then my pet."

She then hung up. I slipped the phone in my pocket as I settled in my tree. I needed to get closer but if I did that others would feel my eyes on them and would try to find me. Of course since I can hide my scent it would be impossible for them to catch me. All I had to do was wait until Victoria called and let me know that I should deliver a message to _Bella_.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid. I hope that you all are enjoying my other stories. With Overwhelming Darkness, I write two chapters then Bella writes two chapters so 3 and 4 are going to be from BellaItalia. Sorry to say that you must wait for her to write them before I can publish the chapters...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight. Hope that you all have enjoyed this story so far. I do believe that I can make this a sequel. So if you guys would like that let me know. Til next time...**

**Review:**

_-o0__**Unknown Pov**__0o-_

"_**Yes mistress." I answered knowing that she wanted me to find out Isabella's father schedule.**_

"_**Good. I will be sending Nai to retrieve our little bargaining chip." I heard yelling in the back ground. "Til then my pet."**_

_**She then hung up. I slipped the phone in my pocket as I settled in my tree. I needed to get closer but if I did that others would feel my eyes on them and would try to find me. Of course since I can hide my scent it would be impossible for them to catch me. All I had to do was wait until Victoria called and let me know that I should deliver a message to Bella.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I was sitting outside listening to the birds while the girls talked about baby clothes. I could only smile as I heard my mate groan with the happy talk about the children. Bella was doing great. It has been about two days since she passed out and we found out that Bella was having twins. I sighed as I stood and stretched. Even as a vampire it was good to stretch because of the fact we were always tense around humans it helped us relax. I was about to go into the house when I heard someone running through the woods towards the house. The emotions I was getting were of one of the wolf pack.

I felt Kyle, Eric and Carlisle come out with me. The wolf stopped and phased back to his human form before he entered the clearing around the house. I was rather shocked when I saw Jacob Black entering the clearing around the house. The emotions that were coming from him were alarming. I was in front of him before he even neared the house. He stopped and tilted his head to the forest. I nodded as I followed him away from the house.

"What's happened?" I asked after we stopped far enough away from the house.

He took a deep breath and I sent a calming wave. He smiled his thanks. "Last night we smelled a lee -er- vamp and tried to find it however by the time we did we realized that someone has already been taken." I could tell that what he was about to say was not good. "It was Bella's father, Charlie." His voice was no more than a whisper.

If my dead heart had been beating it would have broken at that moment. I knew that my mate didn't need this stress on her at this point but if I held it from her she would be rather pissed and accuse me of being like Edward. I looked at Jacob and knew that he would do anything to help her. He still cared even though he hated it.

"What would you do?" I asked in a calm tone. I shocked him by his eyes going wide and his emotions going crazy.

"Um..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Tell her that something has happened but let her know that it is to be kept from her until she is calm enough because of the kids." He turned red slightly.

"Yer not like Edward." I told him. "If ya hadn't pushed her away she could have forgiven ya." I told him in honest. Jacob looked at me with longing eyes but shook his head.

"Just keep her safe. That is all _I_ can ask." With that he turned and ran. I didn't understand this boy but it was nice to see that I had the same view as one of her close friends.

I turned around and ran back to the house where I heard Bella yelling and screaming. I could feel her worry, guilt, longing and anger. I could only believe that she heard about what happened. I was back at the house in no time and had her in my arms. She was crying and her stomach had gotten bigger in no more than a few days. It looked as though she was 3 months pregnant not four days. I was happy but I could tell that our babies were worried because of their mothers emotions. I started to purr which soothed her and eased her fears.

"Has Charlie really been taken?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper.

I nodded knowing it would do no good in keeping this from her. "He was but I promise that I will get him back." I kissed her head and tightened my grip on her. "But I need ya to keep calm while yer pregnant. Even the babies can feel that yer upset."

"As long as you promise to get my father back." She ordered as she looked into my eyes with tears filling them.

"I promise." I chocked out because of her emotions were making me wish I could cry. I buried my head in her hair as I held onto her as she fell apart.

I sent the babies our love and whisper while Bella was crying that their mother and I were having some problems but it was nothing to worry about. I was sent back their love and hope. I looked up and noticed that there was only one person in the room and it was Rosalie. She was looking at Bella with venom in her eyes as she looked at my mate with hope. She then smiled weakly as she stood and left us alone. I picked her up and headed up to our room. Not that I didn't feel safe in the house I knew that Bella would need to rest after her breakdown.

**(Victoria's Pov)**

I smirked as I looked down at the sleeping man at my feet. Nai had taken him while he was asleep which meant he wouldn't make a peep not that it would help. The pain in my chest from losing James grew more unbearable by the day. I would soon make that bitch pay for what she did. Whether it was by her hand or not I would make them all pay.

When I heard a groan from the human I smirked as I leaned against the wall beside him. "Why don't you stop trying to wake up and do so already?" I ordered him. "I need to speak to you."

The man opened his eyes and looked around. At the moment we were in a house outside the city where I had the newborns. I didn't need them to take a bite out of him before I had time to do anything. When his eyes landed on me he scooted back trying to get away from me but backed into a wall. I couldn't help the laughter that spilled from me. It was always the same with humans. They feared us. Which should be expected.

"Who are you?" He looked around. "Where am I?" His voice was quivering in fear.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that." I told him standing up straight and started to circle him. "Do you know what you daughter has been into?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes.

"Bella?" His eyes grew hard. "How do you know my daughter?" He may act unafraid but I could tell that he was because of him shaking.

"Bella is mixed in a world that is not for humans." I told him vaguely. "She is the reason you were taken from your home and will never be able to go back." I smirked as his eyes widen.

"I am a vampire and you daughter was dating one." I could only smile wider as he started to shake.

"Vampire's don't exist." He tried to reason. I just shook my head as I moved at vampire speed in front of him and knelt down looking into his eyes.

"They don't?" I asked sweetly as I saw him finally see my eye color. "Are you sure about that?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Why..." He could complete the sentence.

"Why you?" I finished for him. He nodded. "Well that is easy. In our world I need to make either Edward Cullen or Bella Swan pay for the death of my mate. James only wanted to taste her blood but the Cullens were greedy yet they didn't even drink from humans." I playfully pouted.

"A-And you want m-my daughters blood." He asked me in a shaky voice.

"Very good." I told him as I stood. "Now do you know where she is?" I asked him turning around.

Charlie just shook his head. "I haven't seen her in two years." He told me. I could tell that he was being honest. Then I was struck with another good idea. If I turned charlie against his daughter then I could make her pay by using her father. Smiling I walked over to Charlie and looked down.

My plan was flawless.

**(Stella's Pov)**

I was outside enjoying the fresh air when I was hit with a vision. It was terrible. Charlie had been turned by Victoria and he was fighting against Bella . There wasn't anything they could do as we watched at the side then it became hazy as if there were something that we still needed to do. I looked at mother and she looked thoughtful as she realized something that I hadn't thought of.

_Bella's babies._ She projected into my mind. My eyes widen in understanding. Father was looking at me worriedly. He could tell that something was wrong however I didn't wish for Bella to know. Not now at least we all know her temper. I looked at mother.

'_We all need to speak.'_ I told them all as mother projected my thoughts onto everyone but Jasper and Bella.

Eric, Allie and the Cullens plus Paul. Sam and Jacob had sent him to make sure that they would be kept in the loop and vice versa. For some reason the others were watching Paul and I very closely. I couldn't understand but I would be hitting puberty soon. Maybe that was the reason. Shaking my head I pulled myself back to the problem at hand. I would ask mother and father about it later. At the moment Charlie is my number one priority.

'_What is it Stella?'_ Eric mentally asked with a frown on his face. _'You look like you did when you had the vision of what Bella would do if we all in the room with her when we told her about coming back.'_

I sighed taking a breathe. _'Well I had a vision and Charlie was taken correct?'_ I looked at Paul. He nodded. _'Well Victoria is going to change him and try to turn him against Bella.'_

There were wide eyes and shocking expressions. I could only nod letting them know that what ever they were thinking would most likely come to be because of the problems._ 'We need to keep this from Bella until after the delivery. From what I can see it should be at the end of this month.'_

Kyle and Carlisle's eyes grew wide. _'That soon!'_ Mother projected into my head from both of them. I nodded.

'_Yes it will be that soon.'_ I looked up stairs to where Jasper and Bella were lying down. _'I hope that Jasper will be able to calm her if she does find out.'_

'_If not I will be there to help him.'_ Eric said to everyone. _'Bella and I have a special relationship. We can communicate in our human forms where as the other members of the family have to be in their wolf form.'_

Carlisle frowned. _'That is odd.'_ Mother projected. Carlisle looked at Eric. _'Could you be a relation to Bella, perhaps?'_ His eyes went to Emmett. I couldn't help but frown.

Lucia looked from Carlisle to Emmett and smiled widely. "Why don't we speak about this with everyone?" She announced aloud. "Jasper if Bella is up will you both come down here." She said in a normal tone.

"Coming!" Bella yelled back. Mom and dad just hung their heads and sighed. Esme and Carlisle on the other hand snickered.

Jasper and Bella were down stairs in a flash. Jasper was, of course, carrying her. If everything went like my visions, which I am sure they will, Bella will give birth to a girl and boy. Lucesme Kyisle Whitlock and Harley Davis Whitlock. I couldn't believe that Bella wanted to name her son after a motorcycle but then again in my vision Jasper makes one adjustment and add Davis-Jazz which would mean the poor kid had four names. Harley Davis-Jazz Whitlock. Shaking my head I tuned back into the conversation.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok my readers. My poll is now on my profile. I forgot and didn't say yes to placing it. Sorry, my bad. Now I have some reviewers that don't wish for me to start another story because I haven't finished any of the ones I start. Ok here is the deal. I am going to finish them and if I don't I will let you all know and adopt it out to someone else. Like New Beginning, I adopted it out to SavvyLove1999. You may have already seen that she has posted a couple of chapters for it. Now that is out of they way what do you think? I don't remember if I said that Eric was related to Bella before so if I did... Sorry and let me know if not well you know that he is along with Emmett. Ooooo... and what do you think of Victoria's little plan? Do you think that Bella will foil it? Of course she needs to find out first. Who do you think will tell her? Let me know keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. I wish I did but that is only in my dreams do I own Jasper and Jacob. Sighs... Oh well here is the next chapter I know that you all have been waiting for. **

**Note - **

_(Eric's thoughts)_

_**(Eric's Wolf Thoughts)**_

**Review:**

_**(Stella's Pov)**_

"_**Coming!" Bella yelled back. Mom and dad just hung their heads and sighed. Esme and Carlisle on the other hand snickered.**_

_**Jasper and Bella were down stairs in a flash. Jasper was, of course, carrying her. If everything went like my visions, which I am sure they will, Bella will give birth to a girl and boy. Lucesme Kyisle Whitlock and Harley Davis Whitlock. I couldn't believe that Bella wanted to name her son after a motorcycle but then again in my vision Jasper makes one adjustment and add Davis-Jazz which would mean the poor kid had four names. Harley Davis-Jazz Whitlock. Shaking my head I tuned back into the conversation.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov)**

As Jasper carried me down stairs I wondered what Jasper would think of the names Lucesme Kyisle for a girl or Harley Davis. Of course he could always add or take out names they were just the ones she came up with. Her favorite motorcycle and a mixture of Lucia's name and Esme's. She couldn't think of another name she would want to call her daughter. And for her middle name it would be Kyisle. Kyle and Carlisle mixed. She wondered if she should have thought about giving her son her father's name but she never really cared for the name Charlie or Charles. They were just not something she could think of.

When Jasper and I entered the room I was shocked when I found that everyone was looking at everywhere but at me. That made me think that something was wrong. I looked at my mother and instantly knew that something was going on. Emmett had a huge grin on his face while Eric looked thoughtful. I just frowned when I tried to understand what was going on. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme and found them smiling at both Jasper and myself as he sat on the other loveseat and let me lean against him. I raised a brow and looked at Kyle and Lucia. I wondered who would tell me something wrong this time.

Stella huffed and crossed her arms. "Its' not what you think." She rolled her eyes at me. "We just found out something that you might like in this dark time."

She smiled at me sweetly and I knew she was hiding something but I knew that I couldn't get it out of her even if I burned her clothes or shoes. Sometimes I did wonder if her and Alice were sisters because they acted alike in a lot of ways. With that thought I received a snicker from Lucia but narrowed eyes from Stella. It was my turn to roll my eyes, at her.

"Now what do you guys want to brighten my day with?" I asked sarcasticly as I looked from Emmett who had a shit eating grin on his face and Rosalie looked mildly happy with what was going to happen. I wondered who she was going to get to kill. I couldn't help but try to keep myself from laughing at that thought.

"Well," Carlisle started as he glanced at Emmett. "After we left and realized that Emmett was rather upset by us leaving you we searched and found that you are part of his human family that moved out west after he was attacked by the bear that lead him to where he is today." He smiled as if he knew something else but was keeping it from me.

I could see Emmett almost jumping up and down in his seat. "Does that mean that I am related to Emmett?" I asked nonchalant as if it didn't do a thing to me when I was jumping up and down inside. Emmett nodded.

"Sure does Jelly Belly." He smiled widely as he rushed over but stopped a few feet from me and looked at Jasper. Jasper nodded so Emmett came up slower then bent down and gave me a hug while kissing my cheek. "Glad that I found my family and that I can keep her with me for eternity." He smirked winking as he went back to his spot by Rosalie.

Eric cleared his throat. "They were asking me if we were related since we have a mental link when ever we are instead of just in wolf form." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Sis?"

I just shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it." I told them. "Everyone always say that we look like twins." I smiled at Lucia and Kyle.

They both nodded in agreement. "That's true." Lucia answered. "That is the reason we tell everyone that they are our twins, so to speak." She smirked looking at me.

Rosalie smirked looking at Jasper. "Yeah, we know how twins can be, huh, brother?" She raised a brow at Jasper. I could feel him chuckling under his breath nodding.

"Rosalie and I are twins in the family, too." Jasper told everyone though they already knew.

Carlisle and Esme nodded proudly. "Yes, they are the perfect set of twins." Esme smiled as she looked at Jasper and Rosalie. "They are both very different and not because they were changed during different times." Everyone laughed at that.

Just then I felt one of the twins stretch. I yelped in pain as I tried to rub the spot where one of them hit however it wasn't letting up. Kyle and Carlisle were at my side in an instant.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked taking over rubbing the spot where the kids kicked me. "I don't smell any blood so they didn't bruise you this time." He smirked cutting his eyes to mine.

In the past couple of hours the kids had been kicking. Kyle must have sensed it since he was my 'sire' if you will. I just ducked my head under Jasper's chin burying my face in his neck. I could hear the others chuckle but I knew that it was at me than the fact that I was getting bruises already. Suddenly I felt a flare of thirst in the back of my throat. I pulled back and looked around and found Lucia standing there with my cup with a lid and straw. I smiled taking it. Kyle and Carlisle moved back to their seats.

"It seems that the children wanted to stretch a little bit." Kyle told them. "They are growing faster than Allie did." He looked at his daughter that just rolled her eyes.

"How long til Lucia gave birth?" Carlisle asked curiously. I could only guess the interest in the werepire species. He had never known of their existence until now.

Tuning them out I thought over things. I knew that they were keeping something from me or they would have waited to tell me that I was related to both Emmett and Eric. Closing my eyes I decided to rest while everyone else was talking. I rubbed soothing circles on my stomach. It was the size of a basket ball. I loved my pups along with my mate. I just sighed as I leaned into his embrace and took a long drag of the blood in my cup. I could see Rosalie smile at me and all I could do was smile back. I would need to take her aside and speak to her soon because I still has some questions about why she treated me the way she did. I mentally shrugged as I tuned back into what they were saying.

"Bella is rather special because of her being half werewolf and half vampire." Kyle told them in what we all called his 'doctor' tone. "Yet with Jasper being a vampire it means that their children -er- pups will be more vampire than werewolf. It also means that Bella will have her pups more or likely in about a month."

"Is there anything that we should worry about?" Carlisle asked. I felt Jasper tighten his grip around my waist.

"We just need to keep an eye on her in case something happens and we need to take the pups sooner than later." Kyle said as I saw his eyes lock with Jasper's over my shoulder. "Lucia only had one and most of the females that are turned only have one. That is if they can find their mate if they cant then they will live their life finding one. Or will have companions until their mates shows."

"How many werepires are there?" Carlisle asked with a frown on his perfect face. I could see the wheels turning in his head. "If the Volturi find out about you then Aro will wish to speak to you."

There was a chorus of growls around the room including mine and Jasper's. I was about to stand when Paul beat me to it. His eyes were on Stella. "Then we will take them out before they can even set foot in Forks." His eyes finally looked around the room. "Excuse me."

With that Paul ran out of the room, leaving a very stunned room behind. I was the first to say something. "I think Paul imprinted on Stella." I could see Carlisle nod along with Esme however Emmett looked shock along with Allie. Eric was blinking rapidly as he looked at me like I was crazy. Kyle and Lucia were glaring at me and Stella, well lets just say she was sitting there with eyes trained on the door.

"Why would you say that, honey?" Esme asked with a smile on her face, hands clasped together in her lap.

I just shrugged. "He can keep his eyes off her and when Carlisle mentioned the Volturi he almost lost himself and phased in the living room." I cut my eyes to Kyle and Lucia.

"Have you seen anything Stella?" Kyle asked not as her father but her maker.

"Yes." She bit her lip not looking at anyone. "I didn't know it was him because he was in wolf form but as soon as I saw him once he was human I could tell that Paul was my mate in about four or five days." Her eyes came up and smiled softly.

Lucia smiled and went to Stella. "That is wonderful, dear." She drew her into a hug then kissed her head. "Why don't we got eat then we can head to our rooms." She stood and took Kyles hand. Looking out the window I could see that it was getting dark.

Jasper scooped me up and dashed up the stairs. I had some blood in my room for me but I would let him feed with me. I could hear the others downstairs getting ready to head out or go to their rooms. I heard that Eric and Allie were heading out to do some patrol. I knew that Eric was worried and he needed to make sure that there was no vampires around the house.

**(Eric's Pov)**

I looked at Allie and waited til she spoke to Kyle and Lucia. I wished that her and I could find our mates but we knew that it was very unlikely. I was happy that Bella found her mate but I worried about her giving birth to twins. Never before had a werepire gave birth to twins. One child yes but two was unheard of. I looked around the front of the house and took a whiff of the air. I could smell the wolves scent along with ours and the Cullens' however there was another scent that was not suppose to be here. I could feel my wolf in the back of my mind starting to pace.

_**Something is wrong.**_ My wolf whispered in the back of my mind. _**Can you smell the sicken sweet scent of a vampire? Its trying to hide close to the house.**_

I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the trees. _I cant see anything. Where?_ I knew that he could help with the sight. Our wolves had better sights then when we are in humanoid form.

_**In the tall tree to the right. The one with the slash marks from Bella.**_ He told me moving my head to line up with the tree. I could feel Allie coming closer to me.

_I'll wait for Allie. We may need her help._ I told my wolf acting as if I was just looking around. I could hear my wolf grumble in the back of my mind saying that I was wasting time.

"You ready?" Allie asked coming to stand by me. I saw her eyes flash as she took in a breath. "Someone's near." Her eyes narrowed as she cut her eyes around the surrounding woods.

I just nodded flashing my eyes. "The tree with the slash marks." I tilted my head towards the tree. "Vampire and not friendly." I raised a brow in question.

Allie smirked as she took off into the trees. I was right behind her and realized that she had spotted the vampire faster than I had. I could only chuckle when I spotted the vampire running away from Allie. I knew that she would be able to get him because she was one of the fastest of us aside from Bella and Stella. I was closing in and snarled when Allie launched to tackle him but he dodged at the last minute.

_**That's it.**_ My wolf snarled in the back of my mind. I could feel my claws lengthen, my fangs grow and my speed pick up.

"You're mine." I hissed as I lunged and took the vampire down. We both rolled but I ended up on top with my right hand around his neck. The male was looking up with wide eyes. "Why are you here?" I hissed my face close to his.

"Victoria wants Bella and her mate." He said looking out of the corner of his eyes and spotting Allie in her vampire hunting form. Her fangs were long and her claws were lengthened.

"Why?" Allie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Because..." He started to say but I stopped him.

"Be careful on how you finish that sentence." I warned him as my eyes narrowed.

"Bella was the reason that James, her mate, was killed and she want retribution for his death." He answered truthfully.

"What does she want with Charlie?" I snapped tightening my grip, which caused cracks to form on his neck.

"To try and get Bella away from you." He chocked out. "With Bella human and her father a vampire then it would be easy."

I couldn't take it any longer as I ripped his neck out from in between his head and shoulders. I looked at Allie who nodded.

"We need to speak to father and mother."

I just cringed as I calmed down enough to turn back to normal. Allie had already deformed so we headed back to the house. I only hoped that Bella wasn't anywhere near when I told the others about what Victoria plans.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Vampire Hybrid. I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far because it has been rather hard ****but fun. I also have two other stories that are up and posted. Day & Night a twilight/lostgirl crossover. Bella/Dyson with a side of Kenzi/Jasper. Then Kami's Miko that is a Inuyasha fanfic that I had posted before but took down because of the fact I couldn't work it just write. It is being redone and now the first redone chapter is up and posted. Check them out and just remember keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid... Enjoy!**

**Note – 4 weeks = 1 month for all those who don't know. :D!**

**Review:**

**(Eric's Pov)**

"_To try and get Bella away from you." He chocked out. "With Bella human and her father a vampire then it would be easy." _

_I couldn't take it any longer as I ripped his neck out from in between his head and shoulders. I looked at Allie who nodded._

"_We need to speak to father and mother." _

_I just cringed as I calmed down enough to turn back to normal. Allie had already deformed so we headed back to the house. I only hoped that Bella wasn't anywhere near when I told the others about what Victoria plans._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov – 3 ½ Weeks Later)**

At this point in time I was sitting back watching the others spar getting ready for the upcoming battle. I could tell that everyone was hiding something from me because Eric hasn't contacted me through our link in over four weeks. I knew that something was wrong with Charlie because Jake refused to come and see me and everyone was avoiding the topic especially if I was in the room. I narrowed my eyes at my mate and brother. They were sparing while the others paired off. I could tell that they were speaking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I read Charlie's name on Eric's lips and Vampire but that was all. If I found out that Charlie had been taken and they kept it from me then all hell would break loose.

"Bella, why did I just get a vision of you breaking Jasper and Eric's legs?" Stella hummed as she took a seat next to me on the bench.

"Because I know that you all are hiding something." I turned my eyes to her and narrowed them.

She had grown quite a bit since her puberty hit about 2 weeks ago. She was with Paul when it happened. In fact she came back home with a mate mark and her mate hiding behind her. It was really pretty funny.

Stella sighed as she looked at me. "If we are, which I'm not saying anything, we would be doing so for you safety and the safety of your pups." She looked me directly in the eye and I knew that she wasn't lying to me on this.

"Alright." I sighed finally giving in. "But I do know it has to do with Charlie." I murmured and caught Stella stiffen for a fraction of a second.

I just smirked as I went back to watching my mate sparing and rubbing my belly. I knew that it would be soon that I would deliver. I felt like I swallowed two watermelons, that's how big I got. I jumped feeling one of them kick and in a flash Jasper, Kyle and Carlisle stopped sparing and rushed to me. I waved them off knowing it was just a kick. I knew when the babies would want to come out. One of them would let me know. The last couple of weeks I have been getting flashes of words or feelings. I could tell that both my babies or pups, as Stella calls them, were gifted. Which child had which gift I wouldn't know until they were out of me.

Stella ran over to the woods and I knew that Paul was out there. Lucia yelled at her but Stella just waved her off. After Stella hit maturity she was a hand full not only because of her gift but a lot of attitude problems. She could be happy one minute then pissed off the next. I however thought she might be pregnant but she would say anything. But it was in her eyes. She just didn't want to steal my thunder but I couldn't care less about that. When I felt a sharp pain that doubled me over I looked at Jasper. I was about to call him when I was sent a pain of guilt. I knew it was time because my babies wanted out but there was only one way. Opening my mouth I tried one last time.

"JASPER!" I yelled as loud as I could before my world started spinning.

One second I was outside then the next I was inside in the room where I would be having the twins. Jasper was in my line of sight then he was gone. I couldn't pin point where everyone was but I could hear Eric in the back of my mind reassuring me that it was just time to deliver and that they were giving me something for the pain. I knew as soon as the pain reliever hit my system because I felt a numbness wash over me. I could feel a pressure where I knew where my babies were. I tried to move my hands but I wasn't able. When I opened my eyes I couldn't hear what they were yelling but I could see the looks on their faces.

I tried to form words because I could hear my babies dying in me. They must have understood my frantic look because the next thing I knew Rosalie was thrown out the room by Lucia. Allie and Stella were out side because I could smell that there were only three people in the room now beside myself. Jasper, Kyle and Carlisle. I knew that those would be the three. When I blinked my eyes, because they were going hazy, I found that Jasper was in front of my face. His eyes were wide and frantic looking. I didn't understand but when I tried to open my mouth, then my world tilted. Jasper disappeared and then I felt the pain as if someone poured more werepire venom in me.

Finally realizing that Jasper must have bit me. Every sound around me was muted as though I had cotton in my ears. I could vaguely hear two sets of cries which could only be my babies. I prayed that I would wake up because I didn't want to leave my children or mate when I just brought them into the world. I could also tell that something was going on with Charlie and I intended to find out as soon as I woke. Of course they better be ready because I am going to be one pissed Mother.

**(Jasper's Pov – Just a few minutes before)**

Everything was fine until I heard Bella scream my name and Stella yell for Kyle and Carlisle, from the woods. I was the first one by her as I picked her up in my arms rushing her into the room where everything was already set up for her. We all knew that it was going to be soon and with that everyone was fed and had no blood lust because of the amount that was going to be flowing. I was in a state of shock because Bella's eyes were wide and searching but she couldn't see anything. Carlisle shoved a needle in her arm with morphine to kill the pain. I knew that as soon as our children were out I would inject my venom into her. I wouldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

"The babies are dying!" Rosalie yelled as she grabbed a scalpel bending over Bella ready to cut into her.

"Let the morphine spread!" I yelled at her as I threw her out of the room. The other two girls went with her while I tried to speak to Bella. "Come on Bella. Hold on just a little while longer." I told her looking into her eyes sending her reassuring emotions.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that Kyle and Carlisle were working hard to get our babies out. When I looked back, into her searching eyes, I knew that she was seeing but not hearing. I tried to keep my face calm but from the look on her face I knew that I wasn't doing the best job. As soon as I felt the internal beating stop I knew that our babies were out. Kissing on her forehead quickly I went to work biting her any where I could see. She wasn't worried about scars because she told me so when I asked her about this. At first she didn't want to hear it but I finally set her down and discussed it. I could vaguely hear Rosalie, Allie and Stella coming into the room to help. Lucia was down stairs with the others. I could feel their emotions but the only ones I were fixated on were my mates.

I could feel everyone's worry but my main concern was happening to my mate. She was still but I knew that she should have been yelling and screaming. I was about to say something when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't pay attention as I let it ring. I had just finished biting Bella when Kyle came into the room with a bowl of hot water and some rags. I knew he wanted to clean her up but I didn't want him anywhere near her. With a growl I warned him not to come any closer. Kyle must have noticed I was on edge because he froze with his eyes locked on mine. He then adverted his eyes and lowered the bowl and rags to the ground, setting them down.

"Jasper we need to clean up Bella." His voice was low and nonthreatening.

Every time he moved I started to growl. No one was coming near my mate until I knew she was going to make it through this. My eyes narrowed I waited til I could tell if the venom was doing its job. It didn't take long before I was able to hear her heart beat pick up. Sighing I turned back to Kyle who was still kneeling on the floor behind the water bowl and rag. I knew that I looked rather scary just a few minutes ago. When I heard the bedroom door open I hissed and jumped in front of Bella. Lucia stopped and raised a brow at me hissing back as she sauntered over and took the bowl and rag from her mate then decided to step closer to Bella. Wrong move. I was in front of her before I could even think but I couldn't touch her.

"I know your worried but let me tend to my daughter while you go take care of yours." She smiled as she hinted that she needed some time with Bella. I then noticed that Rosalie and Esme were also up here.

"Don't worry, Jasper, we'll take care of her." Rosalie told me and sent her feelings to me. I narrowed my eyes at them which caused Esme to glare right back.

_What is it with the Mothers ganging up on me?_ I couldn't help think. I heard a snicker from Lucia. I just rushed over to Bella's side and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be down stairs with our babies, my Belle." I told her. "Just worry about gettin' betta'." With that I rushed down the stairs with Kyle behind me. I wanted to see my kids.

**(3****rd**** Person Pov – Seattle – Victoria's Hideout)**

Victoria stood on a crate as she looked around at the pairs that were fighting. She could tell that her army would be ready by the time it was time to attack the Cullens and kill the little bitch that caused her mate to perish. Her lips came back over her teeth as she smiled watching her newest recruit. As soon as he woke she had his first meal in front of him and he didn't even notice that it was someone from his past. The crippled old man was the best present that could have happened. She felt the happiness bud in her as she watched him rip apart the newborns that were making a mess of their food.

He had even been rather calm when he woke but that would make no difference because he was brought into this world to kill his daughter and that is what he would do. After Charlie did his duty in killing his daughter, Victoria knew that she would show him a picture that she had taken from their house. She needed it to show Charlie after he killed his very human daughter. Victoria chuckled as she realized that her plan was working better than she could ever expected.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So here is the next chapter. What do you think? What will happen to Charlie? What will happen to Bella? What about the two babies? Are they going to be fine? Or will someone take the kids from them? How long will Bella be changing? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid... Enjoy!**

**Note – I never said that Victoria was smart in this story. XD! Now I will let you on a secret. Charlie has the gift of truth. I always thought it would be a good idea. Also I am sorry that Billy was killed but yes he was the one that Charlie fed from first. Now onward...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov – Two days Later)**

The pain had dulled quite a bit in my fingers and toes but I could still feel the burn of the change in the rest of my body as hot as ever, if not hotter. I knew what I was becoming because I heard others around me. I could also remember all the memories of how I got here and that I had killed Edward and Alice. I felt guilt at that thought but then again, I was in a rage and my emotions took over. I also counted the minutes as the time passed. Everyone came up here and I even had a few conversations with Eric. Our connection was still as strong but I couldn't hear my other family members, that kind of hurt but I knew that I was, indeed, dying or Jasper wouldn't have done this.

Jasper also brought our children in. One was a girl that smelled like roses and jasmine. Our son smelled like his father, in a way. Leather, smoke and the smell of the desert dry heat. It was rather had to explain but I could tell that they were mine. Kyle and Lucia came in along with Rosalie. She told me everything about my two kids. They were already growing like a weed. From what Carlisle and Jasper told me, our son was slightly taller than his sister and had golden blond hair with darker streaks. His eyes were a blueish gray, like Jasper's when he was human. I had a couple of names picked out but I wanted to speak to Jasper first. I also remember when Rosalie and Allie came in and told me about my little girl.

She had dark hair like me but her eyes were a mix between brown and gold. Allie told me it looked like a very pale brown with gold flecks. For the girl, I picked Lucesme Kyisle but Jasper would have to ok it first and for our boy, I figured that it could be Harley Davis. Jasper didn't have to like them but I just thought of them. For my daughter's name, I played around with Lucia and Esme's first names. For her middle name, I played around with Kyle and Carlisle's first names. Of course, Harley Davis was the name of our favorite motorcycle. I just wondered if Stella had seen or said anything. I had also smelled that Jacob had been here with Allie but he never said anything. I could tell that everyone was still hiding things from me but soon I would find out, come hell or high water.

"Don't kill anyone when you wake up, BELLA!" Stella yelled at me from somewhere in the house. I could only mentally snarl at her. "And you wont hurt me!" So she did see me beating her ass, into the ground, when I woke up.

I heard a chuckle which I knew was Lucia. I sighed as I tried to focus to pass the burning pain. I wondered if I would feel anything else besides this. I wanted to see my kids. I wanted my family but most of all, I wanted my mate. I could hear a whimper and realized it was me when Jasper suddenly appeared and took my hand in his. I could tell that I was almost done because his touch was no longer the burning hot but just slightly warm.

"Don't worry Darlin'." He told me as he kissed my forehead. "Its just a little longer. Yer hearts starting its last beats." He was holding my hand as I felt my heart start to pick up speed.

Hearing Jasper gasp, I cut my emotions from him because I didn't want him to feel this again. The pain was tolerable but was still painful and hot. I could hear that my heart started to sound like a helicopter. I tried to open my eyes but I wasn't able to do that. The pain also became more unbearable because of the fact it was centered in my chest, the rest of my body was already cooled. I couldn't hold my chest as the pain grew more intense because my legs and arms were locked in place but my torso was able to bow off the bed, I was on. I heard three sets of foot steps which I didn't pay attention to because my heart suddenly stopped. The pain was also gone. I then heard Jasper's voice again.

"Bella, open yer eyes darlin'." He whispered softly. "There are only Lucia, Eric, myself and Kyle in here. Yer safe." He coaxed me but I didn't need it.

Opening my eyes, I could only smile at the rainbow of colors that was even more defined than before. I could need to ask Kyle if this was the normal. Looking over at Jasper, I found myself in front of him before I could even think. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at me. I couldn't help but frown like I did something wrong. I was in his arms in an instant.

"No, Darlin', ya didn't do anythin' wrong." He whispered to me as he kissed my cheeks. "Yer just faster than we thought ya be." Jasper gave me his crooked smile that send me to my knees. Well not physically.

"I can see so many different things." I whispered as I heard my voice for the first time. I could hear it clearly before but now it was different. I could hear every note to it and knew the notes that I spoke. "I can decipher things a lot quicker, too."

"That may have to do with the fact you still have some werepire blood in you." Kyle answered my unspoken question. "I will need a sample of your blood now in order to let you know the scientific answer." He smiled at me with the fatherly smile I always longed for.

"Thanks." I told him as I leaned into Jasper's arms. I then remembered my babies. "Where are my kids?" I looked up at Jasper and then to the others.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Allie called from down stairs.

I could hear the heart beats of my children. Stella and Esme were each holding one. Stella the girl and Esme the boy. I growled at her thinking, I would hurt my own child. Lucia snickered next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"They are only worried that you will try and hurt them, dear." She murmured and stroked my hair. "I know that you must be thirsty." She tilted her head to the side.

Just then a burning sensation started in the back of my throat. Jasper was beside me in an instant with a cup with a lid. He smirked as he held it out to me. "It's ok Darlin'." He told me, placing the cup in my hand. It was rather warm. "You'll need it before ya see the kids." I could hear the admiration in his voice and envied him that he had three days with our kid, while I had bore them and had yet to see them.

"Ya can see the kids, in a few, because we still need ta pick out names." Jasper whispered holding me while I drank my blood. As soon as I was finished with the first cup, it was out of my hand and refilled before it was placed back. Kyle was having a rather good time with this.

"I can smell that Jacob was here." I started very carefully because I didn't want to lose my temper.

"Yes, Jacob has imprinted on Allie." Lucia whispered. "They have been trying to hide it but you can miss they way they look at each other. I could only guess that Jacob was to wrapped up in fighting you when we first arrived that they didn't look at each other directly in the eye." She was rather quiet about this. "Allie has always been rather quiet about her relationships." She walked over and hugged me after taking the bags and throwing them into the small incinerator that we had in the office next door. There was about 5 total in the house.

"Alright, that is fine." I said looking at Jasper taking his hands. "And about the baby names..." I trailed off biting my lip and I heard Stella groan. I knew she knew what I picked. "For the girl, I was playing around with Lucia and Esme. I came up with Lucesme Kyisle and for the boy, I wondered if you had any thing you would like to name your first son?" I tilted my head to the side.

Jasper shook his head as he pulled me into his arms. "No, Darlin' that's fine fer the girl." He kissed me then pulled back. "As fer the boy, what I was thinkin', Harley Davis-Jazz Whitlock. Then we have Lucesme Kyisle Whitlock."

"That's perfect." I told him, kissing him again. "I also thought of Harley Davis but the Jazz you added made it personal. I love it." I smiled as I kissed him again.

We didn't break apart until there was someone clearing their throat. I then heard Eric.

…_..Come on sista'..._ Eric whined. _…..I don't want to see you kissing your mate!..._

I mentally rolled my eyes as I pulled back from Jasper who was smiling just as wide as me. "Wow." I whispered breathlessly.

"I agree darlin'." He bent down and kissed me once more. "Now we need ta get one more bag in ya then ya will be able ta see the kids. They look about three right now." He kissed my temple and I could get use to this.

Kyle had the next bag in a cup. I took it from him and looked at the others. I could see them clearly but they didn't look any different then before I changed. The vampires however did look quite a bit different. It was like I could see them slightly sparkle all the time. I was in awe of the whole thing. Jasper was the one that took my breath away. He looked like a Greek god. I just wanted to lick him up and down. When I heard Lucia clear her throat and raise an eyebrow at me. I stopped that train of thought before it got any further. She could still see pass my shield but only surface thoughts or something I was projecting subconsciously.

**(Jasper's Pov)**

I could just look at my mate forever. Her hair was to her waist and her eyes were, now, a light blue. I found them captivating. I never saw a vampire with light blue eyes, never. Her lips were tinted a light pink. It looked like she had already been thoroughly kissed. Lucesme and Harley. I loved those names. Only my mate could come up with something so unique that it would fit our kids. Lucesme Kyisle and Harley Davis-Jazz. My son and daughter. I had never thought that I would ever be a father now but here I was with two of my own and from what Kyle said it was rare for a werepire to give birth to two pups instead of one. I knew Bella was special and was so glad that she was mine. As soon as she finished her last glass I took her hand.

"Let's go meet the kids." I purred to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Bella sighed and relaxed against me and started to purr to me. I was overwhelmed with the emotions I was getting from Bella. She was more than I could ever imagine a mate should be and more. I could feel no frenzy from her like I did other newborns. I also wondered if it was because of the fact she was already half vampire. Shaking my head, I let Bella lead us down stairs to where the others were waiting for us. I could feel their fear but it was rather low compared to the nerves. I could only guess that it was Jacob because he didn't know what Bella would do with him holding Allie in his lap. Kyle, Lucia and Eric were behind us while we headed down the stairs. I could tell that everyone was on edge. Even Lucesme and Harley were rather excited to see their mother. They did remember her but only for a second did they get to see her because I needed to change her or lose her forever.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Well here is the next chapter. I would also like to let you know that I will be moving rather soon. It will most likely be next month most likely. So if I don't post then I will as soon as I can til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Announcement!

**!Announcement!**

**I now know when I shall be moving and it will be around the 13th of next month. About a week before then I will be on here very little but fear not my readers I will be back as soon as I can. I will miss you but until I am unable to write I will be trying to finish some of the stories that are coming close to the end. Til I come back keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you as soon as we get internet!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid... Enjoy!**

**Note – Sorry that I haven't updated this story but I promise that I will finish as soon as I have the time. Now onto the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov – Just About To Meet The Kids)**

As I walked next to Jasper, I felt subconscious because I hadn't seen the kids yet. I was glad that Lucia and Kyle had blood packs on hand because of my thirst. I didn't want to hurt them but then again I was a newborn. I was shocked that I could think pass all the chaos that was now crammed into my brain. I felt almost giddy but Jasper smirked then lead me into the living room. That is when I spotted them. They looked about a year old. I gasped as I blinked a couple of times. Harley was holding his arms out while Lucesme was whimpering with one hand out opening and closing, telling me that she wanted me near her.

"Go on, Belle." Jasper whispered as he pushed me gently towards our kids. "I can feel ya wont hurt 'em."

Lucia and Rosalie handed over both of the kids and they both touched my face at the same time. I was shocked when I saw a image of me as a werepire. I was rather beautiful but I looked rather pasty. I was then brought back to the present when the took their hands away. I blinked a couple times and focused on their smiling faces.

"What was that?" I breathed out smiling.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Me. I think." I looked back down and suddenly felt an enormous about of love. I looked at Lucesme but she shook her head and looked at her brother Harley.

"They are very rare." Kyle brought up. "It seems that they have a gift as one but they also have a gift of their own." He must have read my thoughts.

"So they have a gift but they both have to be together for it to work." I looked over at Kyle.

He nodded. "Harley from what we found out is an empath like Jasper. Lucesme still hasn't shown us her gift yet but we'll know when we see it." I could tell that Kyle was smitten with Lucesme as well as Harley.

I looked around and noticed that Jake was here with Allie in his lap. Paul had Stella in his but I knew about them. Jake, on the other hand, was a different story. I tilted my head to the side and looked at Allie then to Jake.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm missing something?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Jake who ducked behind Allie. "Allie?" I hissed knowing that she had something to do with it.

"He imprinted." Allie shrugged it off as she leaned against his shoulder, making him move out from behind her.

I sighed knowing about the wolves imprint. "Alright." I said but then looked at Jake because for some reason he smelled like he was hiding something. I didn't know how I knew but I just do.

"Now I would like to know what everyone is hiding from me." I said as I sat down in a chair with Lucesme and Harley on my lap.

I could see the others around the room look at each other and Stella went into a vision. I wondered what she saw because if it was about Charlie I will break her neck if she don't spill. Jasper could tell my mood because he was beside me in an instant. I just raised my eyebrow at him but he shook his head. I narrowed my eyes but waited til Stella came back before I flipped my lid. I knew they were hiding something before but now that I'm out of the danger zone I needed to know what they were hiding. I understood that they were worried about the kids but that was different. It took about 10 minutes for Stella to snap out of her vision but when she did she jumped up and dashed out the door. I suddenly felt worried but it didn't feel like mine. Looking down I noticed, that both, Lucesme and Harley were frowning and pointing to where Stella took off to.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I told them kissing them on the head before I handed them over to Rosalie and Esme. "Watch them." I ordered before I was out the door with Jasper, Eric and Paul hot on my tail. I didn't want to ask what was going on but if I didn't find Stella then I wouldn't be able to find out. Sniffing the air, I noticed that she was heading to the wolves territory.

"Where is she going?" I whispered.

"There were two vampires that tried to cross the territory." Paul told me as he ran up beside me. "The wolves have them cornered. Stella saw who they were and took off in order to tell Sam. From what I hear, they are friends of Jasper's." His eyes cut over to the other side of me, where Jasper was running.

"Shit!" Jasper hissed as he picked up speed. I growled as I pushed myself faster. I was so thrilled that I was running again because it was the only thing that could keep my mind of my problems.

"Who are they?" I asked as I caught up to him.

Jasper spared me a glance then turned his attention to where we were going. "Peter and Charlotte." He told me. "They were the ones I sired for Maria but the only ones that still live." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I took his hand in mine. "We all have things we're not proud of but it makes us who we are now." I squeezed his hand and noticed that we were close. The stench of wolf was stronger.

When we came out of the tree line, I saw Sam and the other wolves circling around a male and female vampire. The male was about the same built as Jasper but the female was a short little thing. I could see the bite marks on their skin and remembered that Jasper was in the southern vampire wars before he arrived at the Cullens. As soon as Jasper and I were close enough, the two vampires looked at Jasper and then to me. Stella was standing with them with her hands on her hips. Paul came out in his wolf form and kept his eyes on Peter and Charlotte, I could only guess.

"Stop Sam!" Stella growled as she narrowed her eyes. "They are here for the upcoming battle."

Sam growled at Stella causing Paul to growl at Sam. "That's enough." I told all of them walking up to the circle of wolves and the two vampires. "Stella wouldn't put the humans of Forks in danger just like I wouldn't." I narrowed my darkening eyes.

"Why don't we all head back to the house that way we can talk?" Eric finally decided to open his mouth, cutting his eyes to me.

"Good idea." I told him looking at Peter and Charlotte. "If you will follow me, the wolves know the way." I turned and took off with Jasper, Stella, Eric and Paul right behind me and Peter and Charlotte right behind them.

I knew that Sam would also be coming because he was the alpha of the wolf pack unless Jacob decided to take it from him which I doubted. Jake didn't like bossing anyone around unless it was me but now he had Allie and she wasn't one to be pushed around. It didn't take long before we arrived in the front yard of the house. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Kyle, Jacob, Allie and Lucia were all standing out from. Rosalie and Esme were holding Lucesme and Harley. I went right to the two of them and opened my arms. They both handed over the kids but Harley was taken out of my arms by Jasper. Lucesme smiled widely as she looked at Jasper. I could tell she was happy. Sam and the other wolves stopped just inside the tree line. When they walked out they were in cut offs without anything else on. Paul came out with Stella. I just smiled as I watched her skip next to him. From what I knew of Paul, he was very layed back where Stella was a lot like Alice. Well, that was how I saw it.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Kyle offered as he stood to the side.

"That's a great idea." I told him, walking through the front door and taking a seat on the couch.

Jasper sat next to me with Harley in his arms. The wolves sat around in the floor while the others took their seats they had vacated not to long ago. Peter and Charlotte were eying me along with the kids. I could see that Peter was eying Lucesme. I just watched him as everyone settled down and quieted until Carlisle or Kyle started to say something. I knew some of the wolves here but there were two that I didn't know. Sam was watching me with my kids with wide eyes. I knew he hadn't seen either of Lucesme or Harley.

"Why don't I make introductions before we do anything else?" I looked at Kyle and Carlisle. They both nodded in agreement. "Sam this is my daughter, Lucesme Kyisle and her brother, Harley Jazz-Davis. They are vampire and werepire mix."

Sam nodded looking at them through curious eyes. "What do they eat?" I knew what he was asking.

"Both human food and blood." I could see that the wolves stiffened. "But with Kyle being part of the Blood donation community he is able to gather blood bags in order to feed them and me."

"Are they a danger?" Another wolf asked causing Jasper to hiss. I placed a hand on Jasper's arm.

"No." I told them as I locked eyes with same. "Just like I am not a danger to the humans of Forks. My child are not any danger to the humans of Forks."

"As long as they arn't a problem then there will be no problem." Sam said as he nodded to Jasper and myself. "Now why are these two doing here?" He nodded towards Peter and Charlotte.

"I know that the Major will be needin' our help." Peter smirked as he leaned against the wall with Charlotte by his side. "I just know shit." Looking over to me.

"Is it like Alice or Stella's gift?" I asked innocently. I could tell that hit a bad spot because he growled.

"No, I just know shit." He cut his eyes to Jasper. "By the way, where is the little pixie?" Peter raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room. "Even the mind rapist is gone."

"Surprised ya didn't know." Jasper smirked as he kissed my cheek. "My little mate here killed 'em both."

Charlotte frowned. "Damn, I wanted that bitch." She looked at me. "Did ya make it hurt?"

"Turned her to ash with my shield." I gloated. I saw Charlotte smile and nodded.

"Not what I had planned but even betta'."

"They are here to help fight." Jacob said answering an unspoken question. I then remembered that the pack members of La Push could communicate with each other in human or wolf forms.

"Just like the Cullen's." Emmett popped up. "Plus Bella's a cousin of mine. I can just leave her here again." He smiled as he winked at me.

"Then the wolves with fight." Sam told us standing. "Since Jacob and Paul have imprintee's here they will be here and so will we."

Sam looked at the other wolves. "Do any of you disagree?" His eyes were narrowed.

"No but Leah might." Paul injected into the conversation. "She's not to happy about phasing in the first place not to mention that her younger brother is already part of the pack."

"There's a female shifter?" Carlisle sounded shocked.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah," His eyes came to mine. "Happened after Bella left. Harry went with Charlie hunting and Victoria popped in. Harry had a heart attack and yelled, before Victoria could do anything, causing Charlie to turn around. Leah and Seth phased not long after. Seth first then Leah a couple weeks later." He shook his head. "It seems that the presences of vampires cause the fever in our tribe and with more of them around the worse it gets. The youngest one so far is 10. He stays home unless we absolutely need him to patrol but only if one of the older ones go with him."

"We are extremely sorry." I could see that Carlisle was feeling rather guilty. "We didn't know."

Sam shrugged. "As long as you don't plan on staying." His eyes scanned the others in the room. "So what's the plan?"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Thanks for reading and staying with me. Like I said in the announcement I will be on as much as I can but I don't know when we'll be getting internet. I will try to get back as soon as possible but until then keep reading and reviewing... Oh and what is the plan? Victoria thinks that Bella is still human!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid... Enjoy!**

**Note – Sorry that I haven't updated this story but I promise that I will finish as soon as I have the time. Also just like my announcement said I am in the process of moving and I thank all my readers and reviewers that understand. Now onto the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3****rd**** Person Pov – Living Room – Planning)**

Bella looked around the room and was feeling rather irritated because she wanted to know about Charlie. Jasper sensing her irritation wrapped an arm around her as he held Harley in his other arm.

"I would like to know what everyone has been hiding from me." Bella hissed as she looked around the rooms and found that the wolves were fidgeting. Her eyes narrowed. "Does this have anything to do with Charlie?" The whole room froze with Charlie's name.

"Belle, ya need ta stay calm." Jasper tried to calm her but it was bouncing off. "We'll tell ya but I don't want ya to upset the kids." His eyes went from hers to Harley and Lucesme.

Bella took a calming breathe and looked around with red eyes again. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

Kyle cleared his throat. "Yes, it does have to do with Charlie." His eyes softened. "The only reason we kept it from you was because I was worried you would miscarry." He nodded to the kids.

"Alright, I can understand that." Bella agreed and nodded. "Now please tell me."

"Charlie was taken about the time you found out you were pregnant." Sam said as he stood up straight. "We tried to take them on but there was one of them that was slippery. He kept sneaking through our defenses and then he came back and took Charlie. I am sorry, Bella."

**(Bella's Pov – Just Found Out About Charlie)**

I felt the rage build up in me. I was trembling because I couldn't believe they would hide something like this from me. I understood that they wanted to make sure the kids were ok before they told me but that gave them no right to hide it. I turned my gaze to my mate and found that he wasn't looking at me. That caused me to frown. Why wouldn't my mate look at me? Unless he knew about it the whole time and was the one that said they should keep it quiet. I looked down at Lucesme and found her frowning at me. I smiled tightly as I handed her off to one of the girls. I didn't even notice which ones they were. Stella froze for a few seconds and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, you need to calm down." She tried to get out of Paul's lap but he wouldn't budge.

_Smart boy._ I couldn't help but think. I turned and looked at Jasper seeing that he handed Harley to Peter. I then noticed that it was Charlotte that had Lucesme. I felt the growl building in my chest as I stared him down. Jasper was looking at me and I knew that he could feel my rage.

"Out side!" Lucia yelled.

Before I could even lunge, Jasper and ran towards me, threw me over his shoulder and then took me outside. I hissed as I reached down and grabbed the back of his pant legs and pulled. That caused Jasper to go face down in the ground. I jumped off him and turned reading myself for his attack. My shields were both surrounding me thus if he touched me, he would go flying back. It was a thin layer, that clung to me like a second skin. I found it rather useful. I narrowed my eyes as Jasper and I circled each other. I hated the fact that he kept something from me. Knowing how I felt about it.

"I was tryin' ta keep ya safe, darlin'." Jasper tried to reason with me. "I neva' wanna hurt ya, eva'." His eyes were soft but I could see he would fight in order to calm me down.

Just as I was about to jump on Jasper, I heard Lucesme whimpering. I could tell she wanted me but I was too upset. Suddenly I was calm and I narrowed my eyes at Jasper.

_Did he calm me down? _I hissed mentally.

_**No, our son did.**_ Enyo told me from the back of my mind.

I then turned my eyes to Harley and Lucesme. They were holding their hands out for me to come to them. I sighed as I cut my eyes to Jasper then went and took both of my children into my arms and went into the house. I could tell that everyone was watching me but my babies needed me more. I didn't stop in the living room but went right to my bed room and locked the doors. There were bottles in here along with blood bags. I was rather glad that I had those things brought up here. I set my kids down on the bed and crawled up next to them. I sighed and I layed down and pulled them up to me. They crawled most of the way but I helped. Every door was locked, that way no one could enter. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone. I could hear the others down stairs talking but I couldn't care less. I had my babies and that is all that mattered.

As we layed there, Lucesme and Harley touched my cheek and told me about what happened when I was changing. I watched as they sat with either Rosalie, Lucia and Esme, watching the birds. The animals would only come around Lucia but the kids liked when Rosalie would had them rocks to crush. I had to admit that my children were rather special. When the phone rang, I listened in but Kyle and Carlisle were in Kyles study and no one could hear because he sound proofed it for both vampires and werepires. I turned my attention back to my kids when the door handle rattled. I raised my eyebrow as I waited for whoever it was to come barging in. A few minutes later, the lock was picked and the door opened revealing Eric. I growled as I turned my attention back to the kids. They were talking to each other. What they were saying was something I had no idea. If only I could understand what they were saying.

"Can we talk?" Eric came in locking the door behind him. I should have never of showed him how to pick locks. "Its painless." he smirked walking over and sitting down.

"What do you want to talk about?" I hissed narrowing my eyes.

Eric sighed as he looked at me. "The reason for your anger." His eyes narrowed back at me. "While I understand why you were angry, I think you went a little to far."

"He is acting just like Edward." I snapped. "Keeping this kind of shit from me. If I had known before hand, I would have kept calm and yes I would have worried but now I have to deal with the fact my father has been in the bitches evil clutches for how long?" I snarled showing my fangs. They lengthened an inch but that was all. I was rather surprised.

Harley sent me a calming wave and I had my shields up. I looked down at my son and he smiled. "Did you do that?" I asked him blinking a couple of times. "You got through my shield." I smiled as I picked him up. "That was good Harley."

"Peter said your kids will amaze you." Eric picked up Lucesme. "However even he doesn't know what is this lil' ones power is, he stumped on you." He frowned as he tapped Lucesme on the nose and watched her laugh at him.

"What ever it is I will love you just as much as your brother." I told my daughter as I kissed her head. "You can come in now Jasper." I called and watched as Eric stood and went to the door, unlocking it.

Jasper walked in with his hands behind his back and his eyes locked on me. Harley was holding his hands out to his father and Jasper's eyes cut to his then back to me. I smiled and nodded as Eric gave Lucesme to Jasper then locked the door before he shut it letting us have some family time.

"I'm sorry, darlin'." Jasper whispered walking over and setting on the bed.

Lucesme got down on the bed and crawled over to me. I could see that my children were growing right in front of me. It was an inch a couple of minutes. I was shocked but rather glad that they would be grown shortly. Harley went right to his father and curled into Jasper's arms. I could see that Jasper had venom tears in his eyes that would never fall. I smiled as I watched Jasper with his son. I felt the venom well in my eyes and realized that it was just my newborn temper that got away from me. I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"No, I'm sorry." I told him opening my eyes and looking at him. "I should have kept my cool but..." I dropped my eyes to Lucesme and found her curled up next to me asleep.

"You're a newborn an' I should'a remembered." Jasper shook his head. "Its my own fault darlin'." He layed down Harley next to his sister and I was glad I had a big bed. Jasper curled up behind me as his chin was rested in the crook of my neck. "I would also like ta thank ya." He kissed my neck as his arms tightened around me. "Ya gave me somthin' that I neva' thought I'd have."

I turned my head and captured his lips with mine. "I never thought I would find my mate." I told him looking into his reddish golden eyes. "Werepire's have a hard time finding their soul mate and mine being a vampire was even better." I kissed him again then turned back to look at the kids.

Suddenly, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to keep our kids safe when Victoria decided to show her red headed face. Jasper kissed my neck and watched as the kids were sleeping. I was happy for the first time in a long time. I closed my eyes and let myself drift as though I was sleeping. I could hear the others downstairs speaking about the upcoming fight but I didn't try to worry. With everyone standing behind me and my family, I knew that we would have a chance to kill Victoria but I worried for Charlie. Would he try and kill me? Or would he be like every other newborn and be driven by thirst. I pushed those thoughts aside when Harley whimpered.

I reached over and patted his back and he went right back to sleep. I knew that I needed to keep myself calm because with Harley being an empath like his father would be more in tuned with me and Jasper. I sighed as I kept my hand laying on Harley's back while my arm was lying over Lucesme's side. I just wondered when Victoria would strike. The sooner she came the better it would be on my nerves. I also wanted my children safe because I knew that whatever happened Victoria would try and destroy whatever I held dear. My mate and children included.

**(3****rd**** Person Pov – Seattle, Washington – Isolated Part of Town)**

Victoria watched over her newborns but watched one in particular. Charlie, the human's father. It had been easy for one of her newborns to take the man right out of his home while a couple other kept the wolves busy. Victoria mentally patted herself on the back because she knew that only in a day and a half she would take revenge on the human that caused her mates death. As far as Charlie understood, he was going up against his sister. Victoria had planned everything down to the last letter. They would have a sneak attack as they ambushed the house that was further away then the Cullens manor. A sadistic grin spread across her face because she knew that nothing could go wrong but what she didn't know was that Charlie had a gift that he kept quiet about.

Charlie had also been watching the red headed vampire that changed him because he could tell she was not telling him the truth. He was able to sense a lie when someone spoke directly to him and knew the truth because of a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that they spoke the truth. He could tell that this Victoria was lying about him taking revenge on his sister because it was a lie, complete and total lie. He had asked the other newborns but they knew nothing. All Victoria had told them was that Charlie's 'sister' had turned against him and threatened to kill him. Victoria had saved him from his 'sister' and her crazy friends and brought him here but he knew there was more to it. All he needed to find out was what. Shaking his head, Charlie went back to fighting one of the newborns that thought he could take Charlie's head off. Even though he was a newborn, Charlie was more controlled then any of the other newborns.

'_Tomorrow around noon, I'll finally get the answers that I seek.'_ Charlie thought as he narrowed his eyes, taking the newborn's head off. _'I don't know why but I feel like I will find my other half.'_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – I know that this one hasn't been updated for a while but I was having a hard time figuring out where to go. Now I have this story ready and waiting. I hope that you have enjoyed what I have written so far. The 13 – 15 I will be moving and hopefully I will be back on the 16****th****. But if I'm not then I will try and be back as soon as possible. Thanks and keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid... Enjoy!**

**Note – Sorry that I haven't updated this story but I promise that I will finish as soon as I have the time. Also just like my announcement said I am in the process of moving and I thank all my readers and reviewers that understand. Now onto the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Stella's Pov – That Night – Night Before The Battle)**

Paul and I were out running when I was pulled into a vision. I stopped and closed my eyes as they vision began.

_**(Stella's Pov – Vision)**_

_We were all standing in a open field. The wolves, the family and the Cullens. Even Lucesme and Harley were there but Seth and Leah were also with them with 6 other vampires with golden eyes. I turned and looked just as the group of vampires, mostly newborns, walked out onto the field with a red headed vampire and two males on her side. Those three were behind the large group of newborns. I could tell that it was no later then noon because the sun was still high in the sky. I looked around and saw that Charlie was staring at one of the newest vampires, on our side. I tried to figure out who the vampires were when I was pulled back into the real world._

_**(Stella's Pov – End of Vision)**_

When I opened my eyes, Paul was standing in front of me with his shorts on. I could feel that he was rather worried because of the fact I just froze and didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?" His hands were shaking and I cupped his cheek.

I nodded kissing him on the lips then pulled back. "Yes, but we need to head back." I told him taking his hand, turning back to the house. "The fight is either tomorrow or the next day and I need to let everyone know. We need to be ready."

Paul didn't say anything as he ran by my side in his human form. I guess I wasn't running fast enough because he scooped me up and took off running faster then we had before. I just giggled as he ran because I felt safe with my mate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head in the crook of his. I knew that we would get to the house in no time with the speed he was running and it felt good that I didn't have to run.

**(Bella's Pov – In the Front Yard – Watching the Others Spar)**

I could feel an ominous feel in the air as I watched my mate and brother spar. Emmett was sparing with Peter while the girls were taking turns with Charlotte and Lucia. I had the twins out side and in the sun. They sparkled just like us but it was dim, like they had oil on their skin. Harley send me some curiosity while Lucesme tugged on my shirt to get my attention. They looked like big two year old's or small three year old's. When I looked down both of them were pointing into the woods. I listened and then heard Paul heading back. Stella and Paul went to go hunting together. Stella had been trying the vegetarian diet.

"Paul and Stella are heading back." I called to my family knowing they would hear me. Everyone stopped and turned to me. Jasper was at my side in an instant.

"But they're huntin' darlin'." Jasper frowned but turned towards the woods as Paul and Stella came out.

"We need to talk." Stella said as she rushed over to the center of everyone. Paul was right behind her. "There are people that we need here that are not present. They also have golden eyes." She looked at Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle gasped.

"Eleazar and Carmen with the sisters." He looked down at Esme. "Do you think they would help?"

Esme nodded. "Of course, they're our family." She stiffened as she cut her eyes to the wolves. "Sam, do you think that you could make an exception?"

Sam and Jacob both nodded. "As long as they abide by our rules then we have no problem with them coming to help." Sam answered. "They might even bring something that could work in our favor." He added as he watched the werepires and vampires.

"Then I'll phone them right away." Esme said as she looked at Lucia.

Lucia smiled and looped her arm through Esme. "Of course you can use our phone." She answered Esme's silent question. "I'll take you there right now." Mother took Esme into the house. I looked at Stella and could see that she needed to speak with me.

I looked at Carlisle and frowned. "Who are the Denali's?" I was bouncing Lucesme. "I remember Edward talking about a Tanya."

"They are also vegetarians." Carlisle told me smiling. "They live in Alaska and will no doubt come down. Irina is mated to one of the nomads that came to the baseball game."

I couldn't help but hiss as I felt my eyes darkening. "There were only three, since James is dead and Victoria is after me so that leaves Laurent." I held Lucesme tighter. "If he tries to hurt any of us." I hissed.

"Calm down there Darlin'." Jasper whispered as he wrapped one arm around my waist. "Everythin' will be alrigh'. From what I felt of 'im, he ain't gonna hurt no one."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over at him.

Jasper smiled. "Laurent was tired of livin' off humans." He kissed my cheek. "Give him a chance."

I sighed not knowing if I could trust Laurent. Yes he did come and tell us that James was coming after me but I still didn't feel right having him here. Peter walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Lil' Bit." He told me smirking. "I **know** that Laurent ain't gonna hurt ya an' if he tried we'll take 'em out."

I just chuckled when Lucia and Esme came out of the house. "They'll be here in three hours. Carmen and Eleazar should be here soon. Aro called him and from what I understand Victoria got in contact with Laurent and Irina him are also on their way. The four of them should be here with in the next hour. Kate and Tanya should be here in three." Lucia looked at me.

"Don't worry sweet heart." She came over and hugged me and Lucesme. "I spoke to Laurent and he was coming to see if he could do anything to protect you. He has golden eyes now." She pulled back and turned to Harley who was in Jasper's arms. "I even told him that there would be a surprise and that they should keep and open mind. From what Eleazar was thinking, the Volturi sent Jane, Alec, Marcus and Demetri over to see if Bella was still human. They also heard about what was happening and wanted to see if we needed any help."

I could only frown. "Edward told me that the Volturi never get involved unless there is a exposure threat." I looked at Carlisle and Kyle. "And why is Marcus coming? I also remember Edward telling me that he was the only brother that didn't like to leave the castle."

"That's correct but if Marcus is coming then we may have a better chance." Carlisle said rubbing his chin. "Out of the three he is the easiest to get along with. He's rather quiet because of his mate being killed. Didyme was his mate as well as Aro's sister. She was killed in the raid by the Romanians."

"I need to call my supplier and ask for another shipment." Kyle said more to himself then anyone. "The wolves protect human life and with the human drinkers coming then we need a lot of blood on hand."

"That might be best, dear." Lucia went to Kyle. "In fact, why not get two shipments. We don't know if the others would like to drink some of it since a battle is drawing near." Lucia turned to the others. "Not that I don't believe what you are doing is wrong but having some human blood in you will help you fight better. Plus you can switch back if you wish or mix the two." She was trying to be thoughtful. I knew how mother was.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "That will be fine." He looked at the others. "If you wish to drink from a donor bag then I would have to trouble with that." He looked at Kyle. "I will not be drinking other then animal because I can not stand the taste of human blood. In fact, it does the opposite to me then it does to you. It weakens me. Aro always believe that was my gift. The aversion to human blood." He shrugged like it was on big deal.

Kyle stared at him. "That is amazing." He shook his head. "I have never met a vampire that couldn't stand the taste of human blood. You are unique my friend."

"That I am." He smirked and we broke off in little groups talking about what was going to happen. Harley and Lucesme started to fuss and I knew it was time for their bottle.

"I'm going to feed the kids." I told them as I took Harley and Lucesme into the house to be fed.

Jasper was right behind me and so was Charlotte and Rosalie. I knew that they wanted to be there in case someone did show and came right into the house. I was nervous because I didn't know what the Volturi would think of Harley and Lucesme. Eric had went with Sam to speak to the elders to let them know there were more vampires coming and four of them were not animal drinkers but that Kyle had blood on hand for them. Kyle and Carlisle headed up to Kyle's study and I knew they would be speaking about what they knew and about what Kyle learned about Carlisle. I swear those two were a lot alike and could have been related when they were human.

Both of them loved to find out how things ran and what humans, along with other creatures, were made of. Of course, vampires and werepires were curious creatures. Vampires have 25 chromosomes while shifters have 25 and humans only have 24. Werepire's, on the other hand, have 26. I couldn't help but wonder now how many I had since I was human then was a werepire then changed into a vampire. Man did I have a busy life these pass two years. Not counting the days and months. I didn't feel like doing the math, even though, I knew I could with no problem. I just didn't feel like it at the moment. As soon as I entered my room, Jasper and I layed the kids down on the bed and went over to my amior and pulled out two bottles. I handed one to Jasper then took the other one and went over and picked up Lucesme.

"I'll feed Lucesme while you feed Harley, ok?" I said to Jasper sitting down in a rocking chair.

"That's fine, darlin'." Jasper picked up Harley and took a seat on the bed. "I've been wonderin' why we need the Denali's." He looked up from feeding Harley.

I just shrugged. "Like you never bet against Alice. I don't bet against Stella." I smiled as I remembered the two years I lived with them. "Stella has always been on the money with her visions. Where Alice would be subjected to change, Stella's is always dead on when she sees things. However, she doesn't see everything. She just knows what will work in our favor."

Jasper sat quiet for a few minutes. "How are ya gonna be when ya see Charlie?" I could tell that he was worried. "I know that ya haven't always been close ta 'im but he's still yer dad."

I nodded in understanding. "I just hope that Charlie will remember me when he sees me but then again I changed since two years." I took a unneeded breathe. "I also haven't seen him in little over two years." I dropped my head and saw that Lucesme was done with her bottle.

"I wouldn't worry about that Darlin'." Jasper told me putting Harley's bottle down and placed Harley on his shoulder like I had just done Lucesme. "Yer father wasn't as stupid as he let everyone believe him ta be."

"I'm just worried because of the fact Victoria has him and more then likely is turning him against me with some stupid excuse." I gritted my teeth as I patted Lucesme on the back. "If she has hurt him in anyway, I will rip her apart then put her back together again that way I can rip her apart again." I snarled causing Harley to turn his eyes to me and send me a wave of love. "Sorry baby boy." I told him smiling at my son.

"He just don't like ya ta be upset." Jasper told me as he looked out the window. "I can feel four different sets of emotions heading our way. I believe its Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Laurent."

"Shall we go meet them?" I asked Jasper as I placed Lucesme on my shoulder and patted her back.

Jasper nodded standing with Harley in his arms. "I think it'll be a good idea." He looked down at Lucesme. "I just wish we knew what her power is."

I knew how he felt because even Peter didn't know what gift my baby girl had. I hitched Lucesme higher on my shoulder as I followed Jasper out of the room and down the stairs. I could smell that the four that arrived were animal drinkers which could only mean that Laurent was trying to do right. If he did change his diet then I will give him the benefit before I made any assumptions.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I believe there will be two or three more chapters to this story but I'm not making any promises. Sorry that I haven't been on but with moving its hard to get the internet to work in the new house. Glad to be back and writing. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid... Enjoy!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Charlie's Pov – Seattle, Washington – Next Morning Around 5am)**

I can tell that something isn't right because of the fact Victoria wont speak with me until its time to go. She says that I am here to help her but for some reason I feel as though I am just a pawn in something. I had tried to speak with the others but none of them seem able to speak. Only one, a young girl, is sane enough to speak with me but Victoria tries and keeps Bree away from me as much as possible. I don't know why but I feel like I should take Bree and run as fast and far as I can. Shaking my head, I drain the man in my arms and drop his body in the dumpster, setting the whole thing on fire. Turning around, I spotted Bree on top of one of the houses near where I just disposed of my meal. I ran and jumped up landed soundlessly beside the young girl. It was just breaking dawn and I was glad that we would be attacking today.

"How ya doing kid?" I placed a hand on Bree's shoulder. _That seems familiar. Wonder why?_ I shook my head clearing it.

"I'm scared." She whimpered and I sat down pulling her into my arms. "What if this person were going after is strong enough to kill _her_?" Her eyes met mine and I felt like I needed to protect her and someone else, but I didn't know who. "I heard some of the others talking and you know this person and were extremely close." She frowned shaking her head. "For some reason, I see a girl with brunette hair and ruby red eyes, like ours, but the people with her have golden eyes." Bree looked up at me. "Do you know the person I described?"

"I believe I do but from what Victoria said, some of our humans memories wont ever come back." I kissed Bree's forehead and stood, setting her down. "Let's get back. We might just find what we're looking for today."

Bree smiled widely. "I'm sure of it!" She then took off running back to the hideout.

Chuckling, I took off after her. She's like my daughter, that thought stopped me in my tracks. _Do I have a family?_ I frowned. _Victoria said that we were going against my sister but she changed her story to many times to count. _I shook my head and took off.

Everything would be clear soon, I hope.

**(Bella's Pov – Forks, Washington – Clearing Stella Saw – 7:58 am)**

When Eleazar showed we finally was able to find out what kind of gift Lucesme has as a single unit, as Carlisle told us. She was an absorber. She could absorb any power and keep it if she wished however there were only certain powers she could take. She had my mental and physical shield and her brothers gift however she also took Kate's gift as well. She was currently using her newest gift on her brother as they ran around the clearing. Laurent also proved to be a good person to have on your side. He had a kind of foresight when it came to battle. Thus the reason he did not wish to fight us when they first met the Cullens and my human self in the baseball field. He knew that they would be killed if they touched me but James and Victoria didn't wish to listen. Irina was also thrilled that the wolves would leave him be, since he now had golden eyes.

Carmen was also extremely sweet, quiet but sweet. Kate and Tanya were different then what I thought they would be like. At first Tanya didn't like me because I killed Edward but Allie showed her what happened and how father, Kyle, found me. After that they were appalled that he could have done such a thing and Alice, well Kate was upset that she didn't get to see Alice turn to ash, in person that is. Stella said that the ones that needed to be in front would be Seth, Tanya, Kate, myself and Jasper. The kids would be behind us with Jacob and Allie on one side while Eric and his mate, Leah, were on the other side. I was shocked when Sam brought out Seth, Leah, Embry, Paul and Jake, which lead Leah to run over to Eric's side and rolled over on her stomach, in her wolf form. I found it sweet as did the other girls.

Kyle was happy that all of his children found the ones they were meant to be with and Sam was happy for Leah. I found out later from Eric, through our link, that it was because Sam was going out with her before he phased then he phased and imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin. I understood after that. Paul had Stella in his arms while Eric and Jake were holding onto their mates. Everyone was either standing or sitting waiting for Victoria to show herself. Harley and Lucesme were close but either playing in the trees or in front of us in the clearing. They found that hide and go seek was not what it was cracked up to be since they were more alert to their soundings so they played freeze tag, well their version of it. Jasper was behind me as I sat and watched the kids. I could tell that everyone was on edge and would be until Victoria showed up with her army. The number kept changing from what Stella and Peter knew thus it would be hard to be accurate with how many she would have with her.

"How much longer?" Lucesme whimpered as she appeared in my arms with Kyle sitting beside me.

"Not much longer sweetie." Stella skipped over as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Maybe about 10 minutes at the most." She stopped in front of me and held her hand out. "So, we might need to get ready."

"Yes, we do." I took her hand and she helped me up.

Jasper and everyone took up their places. Harley and Lucesme would be in the center of a square with Jasper and myself in front of them. Tanya was standing in front of them as well with Kate on the other side. Seth was in the center with the kids in case any newborns got through, not that they would. Eleazar said that Lucesme was a mental and physical shield but both of her shields were like mine. They were evolved into different abilities. The only thing that Lucesme could do that I couldn't was make you see what wasn't there. It was like an illusion of the mind. Part of her mental shield. Stella said it would come in handy during the fight but I told her that neither of my children were to be involved in anyway. The only reason they were here was because I needed them in my sight. I could protect them only if I could see them.

"Just a few more minutes." Lucia whispered holding onto Kyle's hand.

Everyone nodded and readied themselves. I placed a shield over Eric, Leah, Jacob and Allie along with the kids. If any newborns got through, they wouldn't make it to my children. Not that Lucesme and Harley couldn't defend themselves. But I still didn't wish for them to fight. Jasper sent me a wave of love and I sent one back to him. Kyle looked at everyone of his kids smiled and nodded as he made the 'I love you' Sign. We all did it back and even some of the Cullen's did so as well and wolves. Sam snorted along with Jacob and I knew that they would be butting heads since I found out they were both alphas of their packs. When the sound of foot falls sounded in the distance, Stella hissed and that was the signal of the fact Victoria was going to be showing soon.

"No one move until everyone of them have shown their faces." Stella whispered harshly to the wolves. "There are some people on their side that will switch as soon as they spot their other halves." Her eyes met mine and I suddenly understood what she meant.

One of the single female vampires here was my father's mate. I pushed that thought to the side and prayed that it would be Kate, not Tanya. Turning back to the front, I kept my eyes locked on the trees when I noticed 10 newborns rushed through the underbrush and popped out. I threw my physical shield up and it incinerated them as soon as they touched it. Kate chuckled along with Tanya. I smirked as I watched Victoria walk out with Charlie. I could also see a young girl behind him holding onto his shirt as if he was her savior.

_**Leave it to Charlie to find a child when he gets turned into a vampire.**_Iza popped up from her long time of silence.

_Where have you been!?_ I hissed watching Charlie's eyes scan the group and look at me then frown.

He then continued down the line until he reached Kate. His eyes widen as he rushed forward through the thong of newborns. The young girl was left there shaking and Victoria looked pissed. I suddenly knew that Charlie would be fighting on my side, not hers. The fight tipped in our favor, which was always in.

_**You had your hands full.**_ She told me uninterested then perked up. _**Do you hear that? **_She tilted our head to the side slightly while I kept my eyes on Victoria.

I listened and heard Seth start to growl. Jasper gasped as Lucia and Kyle rushed forward taking out as many of the newborns she could. I watched as my family rushed Victoria and the girl that had long brown hair. Her bright red eyes were fearful until she locked eyes with Seth. She then relaxed and he crawled up to her, whining. Leah and Eric were keeping the others away from them. I then understood what was happening. Seth imprinted on the girl. I could see that Charlie was with Kate and they were fighting as a team. I kept still as I watched the others fight around me. I was to stay with the kids until the newborns were taken care of. I was then get to Victoria and kill her, slowly. Victoria spotted me and her eyes widen. I just smirked as I crouched waiting for the time to strike. I knew that she didn't know I was a vampire or had been a werepire but that was the only thing going for us.

Victoria looked around and noticed that she was losing. When she finally saw that most of her newborns, which were about 20 to 30, were almost turned to ashes, Victoria's red eyes snapped to mine and I could see that she was shaking with anger. I couldn't help but laugh at her face because it was nothing but pure rage and I knew that would be her down fall. It didn't take more then two minutes before Victoria snapped. She ran through the fighting and came straight to me. I was more then ready as I braced myself. As soon as she was close enough, she started to throw punches but I was easily dodging them. I kept all my fighting skills that I was taught by Kyle. In fact I could remember everything from my human, werepire and now vampire life. I was glad I was a vampire because only **I** could be three different species, in one lifetime.

"Did you know that I haven't been human in over 2 ½ years?" I asked Victoria. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't care if your human or not." She spat taking a swipe with her fingers at my face. I dodged easily. "I will kill you since you took my James from ME!" She then lunged and I had, had enough.

I stopped and caught her in the air with my physical shield. "No, I did not take James from you." I said in a cool, calm tone. "If anything, I kept him from being killed by the Volturi." My eyes were darkening.

"LIES!" She screamed at me as her eyes were pure black. She tried to move but the shield kept her in place. "ALL OF IT IS LIES. THERE ARE NO VOLTURI! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT A MYTH!"

"Do not be so sure." Came a voice I hadn't heard before. "We can prove they are real."

However, I did hear Carlisle gasp along with Kyle. I knew that _they_ where here.

_Shit/__**Shit!**__!_ Iza and I thought at the same time.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hello my readers! YES, I am back. Thank God that the move is over. We moved a three bed room house with dining room, two bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen and a garage in one day. Man I was so tired but I did work on my stories when I had the time to spare. Let me know what ya think. Til next time keep reading and reviewing. Oh and who do you think showed?**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid... Enjoy!**

**Note:**

_Bella's thoughts_

_**Iza's thoughts**_

**Just a little reminder! Enjoy...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov – In the Clearing)**

Everyone around froze as Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec and Demetri walked out of the woods to our right. Victoria froze in horror as she realized that the Volturi were real _**and**_ here. She started to shake and I kept my shield around everyone including her. My eyes narrowed as I stepped forward in front of everyone. Rosalie and Lucia were with Harley and Lucesme. Jasper was standing behind me and from his posture the Major was present instead of my sweet and caring Jasper. I kept my eyes on Jane because she was glaring right at me. Aro held his hand up as he looked us all over. Everyone was behind Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Kyle, Carlisle and myself. The wolves were behind everyone making sure no vampires came up from behind.

"Aro." Carlisle spoke stepping forward but Aro shook his head.

"What do I see here Carlisle?" He looked from Jasper to me then to Victoria and finally to my kids, causing me to hiss and tighten my shield around them.

"If you will let me explain." Carlisle's voice was deeper for some reason.

"Aro." Marcus called as he stepped forward holding his hand out.

Aro turned and nodded taking his hand. I frowned as I kept my eyes on the Volturi but I could feel that Victoria was frightened because of the fact I place both a physical shield and mental shield around everyone. After a few minutes, Aro let go of his brothers hand and Marcus stepped back. When Aro turned back around, his eyes widen as he looked from me to Emmett and Eric.

"From what my brother has told me, you, you and you," He said pointing to Emmett, Eric and myself. "are related by blood but not by venom. Since this intrigues me I shall let you explain yourself old friend. I see two reasons to kill you at this point but I shall let you explain."

_**He is speaking about our kid!**_ Iza hissed in the back of my mind, rattling her cage bars. _**If he tries to hurt either of them...**_ She trailed off and I knew why. She was to pissed to finish her sentence.

_Calm down._ I ordered her keeping in tune with the conversation. Carlisle was telling Aro how the Cullens met me and how I learned of them._ I will take care of the kids, just as the others on our side. Then we will deal with the bitch._

"Edward arrived home and told us we needed to leave after he took her home, after her birthday party." Carlisle motioned to me. "She will have to tell you the rest." He whispered backing away.

Aro turned to me and tilted his head to the side. His eyes were raking over my form and it caused Jasper to growl. When Aro turned his eyes to him, they widen in from what I could see shock and fear. I wondered if Aro knew of Jasper's past? If his face and expressions were anything to go by then yes he did.

_**Perfect. **_Iza chuckled evilly. _**He will then know what we can do.**_

"I'll tell you what happened." I stepped forward. "I was left in the woods and would have almost died if Kyle hadn't of found me. He changed me into a werepire. I am sure you know of the species." I smirked looking at Caius. What people didn't know was that Kyle was the 'werewolf' that Caius _lost_ to.

Caius hissed narrowing his eyes at Kyle. "We should kill them all and be done with it." He snapped and I snarled back at him baring my teeth.

Short fangs came out and I was happy I kept something from my werepire self. They only grew about a centimeter or two. Not much but enough. Caius backed down but Jane was glaring at me and her face was twisted in rage. Alec held onto her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Master, I can not use my gift on any of them." I heard her whisper to Aro.

"Interesting." Aro said as he stepped forward and held his hand out to me. "May I my dear? I can read your mind with the touch of your hand and we can save all of this verbal arguing for the others." I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." I took his hand but I didn't let anything other then my own words come through. _I am a shield, Aro. _His eyes grew wide as he stared into mine. _Both mental and physical. Those 'two reasons' are my children you fucker. If anyone __should be punished it should be Edward but I have already taken care of him and Alice._

I tightened my grip on his hand until I saw a crack form and some venom came out. Aro wretched his hand away from me and stepped back, rubbing the sore hand. "Forgive my ignorance." Aro bowed his head to me. Caius growled lowly. "Would you introduce me to your children?" Marcus looked at me with awe in his eyes but his face was passive.

"I don't see any problem with letting Harley and Lucesme meet the kings of the vampire world." I turned as Jasper watched Aro while my back was turned. "Come here sweet hearts." I called to them. "I would like you to meet someone."

Harley jumped down off Leah's back, which he liked to ride on the wolves like horses, as Lucesme got out of Jacob's arms and came over jumping up in my arms. I was glad that I was a vampire because holding these two would have worn me out as a werepire or human. As I turned, Marcus smiled as he walked forward. His eyes took in every aspect of their nature and knelt down that way he could look them in the eyes.

"You look like your mother." Marcus told Lucesme then turned to Harley. "And you look just like your father."

"Thank you." Lucesme blushed as she buried her face in my neck. She was still rather shy. They both looked around the age of big 5 year old. They have grown quite a bit since the battle first started.

"Brother?" Aro asked stepping up beside Marcus. "Why are you so interested in these children?" I could see that Aro didn't know why Marcus was being so nice. I happened to like him the best then Aro and I truly didn't like Caius because of the way he was looking at me.

"Didyme knew Kyle when she was younger." He turned his eyes to Aro. "They were friends up til the Romanians killed her." Marcus' haunted eyes turned back to my children. "They are both very happy and have quite a few connections in this group." He stood tall as he looked over my head to the wolves, werepires and vampires that were standing behind me.

Aro nodded as he stepped forward and Harley growled low causing him to jump. "He had fangs?" I could tell Aro was surprised. "I thought these children were human vampire hybrids?" His cold milky eyes sot mine.

"No." Jasper -er- The Major answered for me as he took Harley out of my arms. "They are vampire, werepire offspring." This caused the Denali's along with the two newcomers to gasp with the members of Volturi. "Bella was a werepire when we mated an' only after her givin' birth was I able to change her into a vampire. We were headin' yer way after this lil' fight. Carlisle told us y'all wanted ta meet my Belle and kids." He smirked turning his blackened eyes to Victoria who was sitting with her knees to her chest.

Aro nodded as he held his hand out to both Harley and Lucesme. "Would you mind children? It is quite painless." His voice was soft but there was something hidden underneath.

"We're gonna show you." Lucesme told him frankly and both her and Harley leap from Jasper and my arms into his.

His arm were their seats as their feet hung in front of them. The kids were facing each other but turned to Aro and reached up with their right hands placing it on each cheek. I could see that my babies were showing him what he wished to know and while I watched Harley and Lucesme show Aro I noticed that Caius was moving closer to Kyle. Kyle was watching me but I could tell that he knew Caius was moving around behind him.

"I wouldn't do that." I spoke as I turned and caught Caius in a shield, not 2 feet from Kyle's back. When Kyle turned, he smiled at Caius.

Kyle shook his head, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Still trying to kill me and my kind?" He tilted his head to the side. "Should I teach you another lesson on harming my family?" Kyles' teeth, nails and bones lengthened slightly as he transformed into his vampire fighting form. I only had the lengthened fangs, now.

"Don't move Caius." I ordered him. "Should I show you what will happen if you touch my shield?" I turned my gleeful eyes to Victoria who was standing. "Did you believe I forgot about you?" I snarled feeling Iza rattling her chains. She wanted to show ever just how powerful we were.

_**Since they are here they can witness for her destruction!**_ Iza yelled at the back of my mind. I could feel my eyes darkening and a loud growl sounded throughout the clearing.

I could feel calming wave from all three of my children however when Iza wanted out she was a force to be reckoned with, even I couldn't take her sometimes.

**(Iza's Pov – Growling Loudly – Eyes Trained On Victoria)**

"I'm going to have fun killing you." I chuckled insanely as I circled the red head that tried to kill me and took my father. "You were rather stupid when you took my father from me. But trying to come to try and kill my family, just because your mate was a dumb fuck, was a really stupid plan." I could see that the Volturi brothers were watching with wide eyes.

"You were nothing more then food." She snapped trying to move out of the shield. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. If I could, I would rip you apart and make you watch as I burned every piece until there was nothing but your head left. It's your fault that James is dead!"

I tilted my head to the side, as I stopped in front of her. "Really?" I asked blinking a couple of times. "Because the way I see it, James died because he tried to take me from another vampire that clearly had claim." I stated fact. "Besides, if Jasper, Emmett and Alice didn't kill James I'm positive that the Volturi would have since he video taped our 'time' together in the ballet studio. He never did get my good side." I pouted and Bella was laughing in the back of our mind. I heard Rosalie snicker as well as Allie, Stella and Eric.

"Are you going to kill her?" I heard Caius snap. I turned my blackened eyes to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I will when **I **am ready." I told him with an emotionless expression. "Now where was I?" I turned my cold eyes back to Victoria. "Oh yes, since James made a video it could have gotten out but thank god the Cullens crushed the damn thing as well as burn it with his body or the Volturi would have stepped in. The number one rule is do not expose yourself or it is death." I could tell that Victoria was getting a nod from Aro because her eyes widen. "Thus either way James would have been killed and you along with him." I lowered my head but kept my eyes locked on her as I slowly brought my shield tighter around Victoria.

**(3****rd**** Person Pov – Clearing With The Volturi – Victoria's Death)**

Victoria's eyes widen in pain and hurt as her body slowly turned to ash right in front of everyone. Emmett, Rosalie, Charlotte, Lucia and Esme took the kids from Jasper and rushed them into the woods, back to the house, where the wolves were keeping watch. Aro and Marcus stood on the right side of Iza, while Caius stood inside the same kind of shield on the left. Kyle was standing next to Caius and most of the wolves were gone but Leah, Seth, Jacob and Paul stayed with their mates. Which no one blamed them because the other wolves that had imprinted were worried for theirs but knew they would be back to their homes soon enough. Iza stood with her eyes trained on a large pile of ashes with no more then the upper half of Victoria left staring at her with pained filled eyes. The Major stood next to his mate as his eyes were darting to all the unfriendly vampires that had showed.

Allie, Bree, Stella, Jacob and Eric were shocked at this new Bella but they could understand that this was needed and that even though Bella had changed in some ways. She was still the same in the way that counted. Eleazar and the other Denali's headed back to the house with Lucia, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlotte, the kids and Esme while Charlie, Kate, Kyle, Peter and Carlisle stayed there in case they were needed. Iza and the Major knew their children were in good hands thus they stayed together, knowing they were a killing machine when they worked together. Caius was not showing his fear on his face but the look in his eyes were a whole different story. They were wide and glistening as they went from Iza to the, now only, head of Victoria. The rest of her body was laying in a pile underneath where her head was floating. Aro and Marcus had wide eyes as they watched because never had a vampire showed such power.

This Isabella Marie Swan was indeed one of a kind. Aro simply wondered if this girl was born to be a vampire because there were few that were born just for that. Aro wondered if they were indeed lucky enough to witness ones power in person. His eyes met his brothers, Caius, and tilted his head looking from Iza to Victoria. Caius shook his head and knelt showing that he understood her power and would not go against her again. Marcus, on the other hand, found pleasure because he knew that Caius had Didyme killed but he has been able to keep the secret hidden for many years. He was rather good at it because Aro had never found anything in his memories that told him Caius was the guilty party but the Romanians. It was only speculation that Caius did it or had it done. There was no proof. Just as Iza turned to look at Caius, the last of Victoria turned to ashes and blew away with the wind. She tilted her head to the side and hummed.

She started to circle him as if she was a bird of prey and he was her prey. "Should I tell him, Caius?" Iza whispered loudly. "Should I tell them all what you had done?" Her eyes were pitch black expect for a pin hole of white in the center of her eyes. Her fangs were long and her face was paler then before as she looked down on Caius, who was shaking.

"Wh-What?" Caius stuttered as he shook trying to loo at Aro or Marcus however Iza kept standing in his way.

"Should I tell them that you had _her_ killed?" Iza smiled even wider as she turned to Marcus.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hehe Its a cliffie! Thought it would be the end, didn't ya? Well I decided to push it a little farther but the end is near and may be next chapter. Til then I would like to know what you think of this story? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 17 & Epilogue

**Chapter 17 & Epilogue**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or its characters. Here is the next chapter of Vampire hybrid... Enjoy!**

**Note:**

_~Charlies' Power~_

_Bella's thoughts/Jasper's Thoughts - _

_**Iza's thoughts/The Major's Thoughts**_

**Just a little reminder! Enjoy...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Charlie's Pov – Holding Kate – Clearing With The Volturi)**

She started to circle him as if she was a bird of prey and he was her prey. "Should I tell him, Caius?" The woman whispered loudly, that way we could all hear. "Should I tell them all what you had done?" Her eyes were pitch black expect for a pin hole of white in the center of her eyes. Her fangs were long and her face was paler then before as she looked down on the man that was in a bubble of some kind, who was shaking.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered as he shook trying to look at the other two vampires that came with him. Aro and Marcus. Yet the girl kept standing in between the three of them.

"Should I tell them that you had _her_ killed?" She smiled even wider as she turned to Marcus. "Did you know he Killed your mate?" She asked innocently.

_~Truth~ _ I heard in the back of my mind.

"I did not do anything to her." The man in the bubble hissed as he stood.

_~Lie~_

"He's lying." I spoke up letting go of my mate who grabbed my arm and shook her head with wide eyes. "I have to tell them what happened. This is why I was made. To help this family." I kissed her on the forehead and walked up beside the woman with long brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes were red but they had blue flecks in them.

"And who are you?" Aro turned to me holding out his hand. "If you don't mind, it may help."

_~True~ _I nodded taking his hand.

As soon as his eyes closed, I closed mine and was suddenly bombarded with all kinds of images. Isabella Swan, my daughter. Renee Dwyer the woman I loved but didn't love me. Billy Black, the man I killed when I first woke in this life. Also who was always there for me and even nodded before he nodded letting me know when I remembered that he was alright with his end. Phil Dwyer, the man that Renee finally married and was happy with. Everything came back from when Bells was a small baby to when she grew up and then finally came to live with me. I then remembered how I arrived and what happened before I was turned. I mentally made a note to ground Bella for a life time or two for not telling me about all this shit.

I also remembered a little browned skinned boy that I cared for as if he was my son, Jacob Black. Billy's son. How can I apologize to him for killing his father? That was inexcusable. When my eyes opened, I pulled my hand away and turned to Bella. I pulled her into my arms and drowned out everything else as I held my baby girl. I also had to admit that she was beautiful and so were the kids that were here. I would need to be introduced to them as well as the man that took care of Bella. I also needed to speak with Dr. Cullen because he and I needed to talk about a few things. When I pulled back, I could see that Bella's eyes were reddish gold with blue flecks. I smiled and kissed her forehead and could hear a whimper that caused me to look over at Bree who was holding onto Seth. I frowned and heard Bella whisper 'Later' as she turned back to Aro.

"Now I will show you what I saw in Caius' mind." Bella stepped forward and took Aro's hand.

I wondered what she was showing him but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact I was home and nothing could change that. It took no longer then when he held mine before Bella and Aro released each others hands. Their eyes met and suddenly Aro had the blond one, Caius, in his hands with the vampires feet not touching the ground. Caius' eyes were wide in fear and I could see him trembling.

"You dare kill my sister and Marcus' mate?" Aro hissed as he tightened his grip on Caius' throat. "I should kill you however that would be to easy. Jane come here." He ordered in a harsh tone.

Jane was at his side in an instant. "Master?" her eyes were down and I wondered if he would punish her and Alec because they did the act even though they don't remember.

"If you wish to prove yourself, I suggest that you take this vile creature back to Volterra where he will be tried and sentenced." Aro tossed Caius over and Alec and the other vampire grabbed him while Jane gave him some of her power it seemed. He was withering in pain as though he was being electrocuted.

"As you wish." Jane said with a sadistic grin on her face as she followed Alec and Demetri with Caius. Aro then look at his brother Marcus.

"Brother?" Marcus had been quiet all this time with his eyes closed.

Marcus walked over, took Bella's hand, kissed the back of it before raising and looking into her eyes. "Thank you child." He thanked her and I could see the venom welling in his eyes. "You have brought peace to my tortured soul." He kissed her on each cheek then left following after the other four.

Aro turned back to Bells and smiled. "I am sorry for all the pain that has been in your life." He took her hand again and smiled nodding. "I believe you are quite right." Aro looked at Carlisle. "Would you like to go back home old friend? You may stick to what ever diet you wish and may teach some of the vampires the difference while you are there. Sulpicia has been rather cautious on how she feeds."

"I would love that." Carlisle turned and looked at Emmett and Rosalie. "What ever you decide will be fine."

Emmett looked at me and Bella. "I'm gonna stay here with my family." I couldn't help but frown at that. Kate then came over and took my hand.

"We'll explain everything as soon as we get home." She whispered kissing my cheek. I just nodded.

"I shall wait for you at the border." Aro told Carlisle then took off in the direction of the others.

I stood back with Bree and Kate while Carlisle and Esme said their good byes then took off. I watched from a distance as my daughter, my baby girl, was picked up by Jasper and spun around in a circle. I could see his scars but they told me he could take care of my daughter and no one would even come within touching distance unless they were food.

**(Bella's Pov – Iza Let Bella Take Over)**

I was extremely happy that Aro along with Marcus were not the evil ones but Caius. I could see in his mind that he wished to rule the vampire world as well as the human. I couldn't let that happen thus I offered him up to his brothers. As soon as Jasper let me down, I turned my eyes to Charlie. He was watching me with venom filled eyes. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey dad." I whispered cutting my eyes to Kate then to the girl next to Seth. "Why don't you introduce me?" I smiled and waited for him to talk.

"Bells, I'm..." I didn't let him finish as I grabbed him and hugged him with everything I had.

Kate was standing back with a smile on her face as the young girl was frowning. Peter cleared his throat which caused me and Charlie to pull apart and look over at him.

"Why don't we head home?" He looked around at the ones that stayed behind. "The others are worried and Lil' bit needs ta introduce her daddy ta his grand kids." He smirked as he took off like a rocket.

Esme had showed up just as Aro had asked Carlisle if he wished to go and I had a feeling that Stella was the one who told her to come back. I would miss them but things were better now. Jasper took my hand and lead me back to the house with Charlie, Kate, Bree, Seth and Kyle running behind us. I wondered if Bree and Seth came back with Esme because they had left with the other group. I mentally shrugged as we got closer to the house and I was suddenly felt impatient and knew it was Harley projecting his feelings.

"Someone is impatient." Jasper murmured smirking as his eyes cut to Charlie. "Guess they know their other grandpa is comin'."

"What's their names?" Charlie asked as we broke through to the front yard and slowed down to a human walk.

"Lucesme Kyisle Whitlock and Harley Davis-Jazz Whitlock." I told him hoping Charlie wasn't upset about the kids names.

Kate held Charlie's hand. "You will be very shocked when you meet them." She told her mate and I was glad it was her and not Tanya.

I wondered if Tanya had a mate around here somewhere but they just haven't met as of yet. When we were close enough, Rosalie – with Lucesme in her arms, along with Lucia, who had Harley, Kyle, Allie, Jacob, Stella, Paul, Eric, Emmett, and Leah were all standing out front. I still couldn't believe that Harley and Lucesme still needed to be held even at their size. It seemed to me that they were growing but it was slowing down.

"Dad." I said taking his hand and leading him over to where Harley and Lucesme were. "These are your grandchildren." I told him as I held my hand out to the kids.

Harley jumped down and Lucesme was right behind him. They flitted over and stood in front of Charlie and I. "Hello grandpa!" They smiled brightly as they took his hands.

Charlie froze as the twins decided to use their power on him. I stood back with Jasper behind me watching as Charlie and the kid bonded. I knew that Charlie would have liked to see into the past two years and I believed that they were showing him. I just hoped that everything would settle down. I knew that Kyle and Lucia would no doubt invite Charlie into their home until he could build his own money up. I now had eternity with Charlie, my mate and kids not to mention that it looked as though I got a little sister out of the deal. I did feel sorry for Bree because of the fact she was changed so young. Being only 16, she would need to stay with Charlie and Kate or Seth. I wondered how that would work out but I just let the future play itself out.

Victoria was gone and my life was good. Irina and Laurent were speaking to Kyle and Lucia while everyone else split into different groups. Some went to hunt while others went home. The wolves with mates took their mates with them as they went home and I wondered how things would go when Seth would age and Bree wouldn't but that was a worry for later. I was just happy that I had a wonderful life even though it was filled with so much pain and hardship, I would do it all over again if I had to because the ending is the best part.

We can finally life in peace.

**(3****rd**** Person Pov – Volterra, Italy – The Next Morning)**

Aro, Marcus and Carlisle were sitting on the thrones as Demetri and Felix brought in Caius. He was pale and had bruises under his eyes. Jane, Alec and Esme were standing beside Carlisle as Caius was tossed into the center of the room where he stayed. Alec had numbed him that way he couldn't run but could hear and answer when spoken to. Marcus was feeling better because of the fact he found his mates killer. Even though it was Jane and Alec that killed Didyme, Marcus understood that it was Caius that had set the whole thing up and wiped the twins memories that way Aro couldn't find out. Carlisle and Esme still had golden eyes but they were wearing the cloaks of the Volturi as well as the crest of the Brothers.

"Do you know you have been imprisoned?" Aro asked standing, his arms were behind his back.

Caius didn't say a word but nodded his answer. He understood that for killing a Lady of Volterra it was death. Athenodora was standing in the arms of Esme crying tearlessly as she watched her husband being tried for his crime against his own venom brother. Jane and Alec felt used because even though they liked the pain the could cause or take away then cared for Didyme like most of the residence in the castle.

Aro nodded as his brother. "Since you acknowledge your crime you will be killed swiftly." He snapped his fingers.

Demetri and Felix went to work ripping Caius apart. A pile of Caius' body part was built and Marcus walked forward with a torch and lite the pile on fire then stepped back. They watched as Caius body burned and finally became ashes. Jane walked over and took the ashes, placing them in an urn. She then turned, walking over to Athenodora and handed the urn to her. Athenodora took the urn but instead of keeping it she went over to Marcus and knelt at his feet. She held the urn up, which meant that she wished for him to decide the fate of her husbands ashes. Marcus looked at the woman that was with the cruelest vampire in their world and noticed she looked relieved to have Caius gone from her life.

"Please take these and do what you wish." She whispered yet everyone could hear. "My husband was not a good man and you have done me a great deal in taking him from this life." She started to dry sob and before Esme could get to her, Marcus dropped to his knees and pulled the crying woman into his arms, finding that even though his mate was gone, he could help another since the weight of his beloved mates death.

"Marcus, will you tend to Athena?" Aro asked using the woman's nick name that they all called her. "I have some things to discuss with the newest leader." He smiled also feeling a weight lift off his chest even his dead heart.

Marcus nodded as he gathered Athenodora and headed out of the throne room to her room. However she asked if they could go to his because of the fact she never wished to step foot in the hell she had to live in since she married Caius. Aro watched as his brother and sister in law walked down the hall before he turned to Carlisle who he had to admit looked good in the throne that Caius just occupied not two days ago.

"Old Friend, Carlisle, I would like you to tell me anything you would like to do in order to help the vampires of the world." Aro walked over and stood in front of Carlisle, who had Esme in his lap.

Carlisle nodded as he looked at Esme. "Esme and I know that most vampires only wish to feed of human blood so I was wondering if there wasn't another solution as to going out and taking maybe an innocent life in the process when there are countless others that can be saved with one evil human's death." Aro frowned as he thought about this.

"And who do you deem them evil?" Aro had also thought of this but the picking and choosing were something he couldn't decided on.

"The ones who rape, kill, or are already close to death's door." Esme answered hoping not to get in trouble with her outburst. "Rosalie was raped and almost beaten to death before Carlisle found her and changed her. He never has made a vampire unless they were on deaths door."

Carlisle nodded. "We can ask Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They have lived this way for years and each time they take about two rapist or killers off the streets." He then thought a moment. "It is also easier if the vampires have a gift that they can pick and choose the right candidate."

"But what of the vampires that it effects their gifts and causes them to start to lose their mind?" Demetri asked stepping up. He was also part of the discussion along with Jane and Alec. Felix was there just to keep the peace since his power was strength like Emmett.

"Jasper may be able to help on that one." Esme whispered dropping her head. "When Alice first found him, Jasper was a shell of a vampire only feeding when it was absolutely necessary because of the fact he could feel the emotions of his victims and it was killing him slowly." She looked at Demetri. "If it is too much to feed from humans, because of a gift such as an empath, then feeding from animals or donation bags are good. That is what Kyle and Lucia do. They have a special benefactor that delivers the extra blood they have but they never take the rare kinds because they are needed for the humans."

"Then that is what we shall do." Aro nodded feeling like this was a new time for the vampires.

Hopefully, they could find a way to coexist and not have to hide from the humans but Aro was leery. There would be a day and time to decided but now was not it. As the day went on, the leaders of Volturi went about their days and finally the vampire would could rest. Nothing was on the horizon or Stella would call and let them know. Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Kate, Jasper, The kids and Bella would be showing up not long after everything was settled.

They could finally look to a happy eternity with the ones they loved.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the last chapter of Vampire Hybrid. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I am also so thankful that my readers have stuck by me even though I was absent there for a while. But like I promised I am finishing my stories now that we are moved and I have time to again. My mind is back and I have also began work with Bella on some of her previous writings. Stay tuned for more stories from Bella and myself. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
